Icha Icha Paradise Difilmkan
by wind scarlett
Summary: Demi menjalankan keinginan terakhir Jiraiya, Kakashi berencana membuat film dari novel Icha Icha Paradise, tentu saja dengan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai pemeran utama dalam film itu. Naruto/Hinata
1. Tes Seleksi Pemain

**Catatan: **buat seorang penulis bermental masochist akut, flame adalah penyemangat utama. Jadi meskipun sedang kena tipes dan flu, terpaksa meluangkan waktu untuk membuat fic yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk Laguna Stream. Omong-omong soal laguna, mendadak keinget film Blue Lagoon, yang menjadi inspirasi utama kisah ini. Jangan dianggap serius ya, anggap aja fic iseng. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan Blue Lagoon

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradise Difilmkan  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Tes Seleksi Pemain **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan santai pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut perak itu beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil salah satu novel kesukaannya yang tergeletak di kursi kamarnya yang semakin hari semakin berantakan. Bantal dan seprai entah kapan terakhir masuk _laundry_, pakaian pun antara yang bersih dan kotor bercampur baur sembarangan, dan yang paling parah, langit-langit kamar dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba. _Mana ada waktu untuk berbenah, kalau mau kamar yang rapi lihat aja kamar Iruka tuh_, elak Kakashi Hatake sambil menaiki jendela kamarnya, lalu mulai membaca novel itu, _Icha Icha Paradise_. Kakashi memang biasa membiarkan kamarnya berantakan kalau ia belum menyelesaikan novel pujaannya itu, agar dapat moodnya, katanya selalu. Entah mood macam apa yang dia maksud.

"Sayang sekali Jiraiya sudah meninggal, padahal aku masih mau membaca terusannya," Kakashi menatap langit dengan sendu. Wajah tampannya terlihat semakin menarik jika dia berpose begitu, tatapan mata sendu lengkap dengan alis tajam. "Apa yang kira-kira terjadi dengan tokoh Naruto di sini ya? Apa dia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan…"

Mendadak sebuah gulungan kertas terbang dari dalam novelnya. Dengan heran Kakashi memicingkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengambil dan membaca gulungan itu.

**Kau pasti kaget ketika membaca ini kan? **

Wajah Kakashi masih saja datar seperti biasa. _Belum tahu gulungan apa yang dimaksud kenapa harus kaget segala? Lelucon apa ini? Apa ada yang tengah mempermainkannya?_ Seingat dia, ulang tahunnya masih dua minggu lagi.

**Gulungan ini hanya bisa muncul jika salah seorang pembaca novelku telah membaca ulang karyaku sebanyak dua ratus kali dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Dalam gulungan ini terdapat permintaan terakhir dari seorang Sannin super pervert Jiraiya.**

Kakashi langsung menahan napas karena dua hal. Pertama, terharu karena bangga dia yang mendapatkan gulungan itu, sedangkan yang kedua karena dia takut mendapatkan perintah yang aneh-aneh dari salah satu legenda Konoha tersebut. Pelan-pelan, Kakashi terus membuka gulungan dalam tangannya, berharap dirinya tetap aman tak ternoda.

**Bersama dengan gulungan ini, aku mengikutsertakan akun tabungan dan nomor pin utamaku di desa Suna, yang kuberikan khususmu. Tetapi, jangan berharap aku memberikan uang secara cuma-cuma, ya.**

_Cih, aku sama sekali tidak berharap kok!_ Kakashi langsung membela diri. _Lagipula uang buat apa? Wahh, lumayan juga untuk buat liburan ke pulau tropis terdekat bersama Anko, lagipula belakangan ini Tsunade sangat menyebalkan dan terlalu menuntut…_

_JUMLAH UANG MACAM APA INI? _

Kakashi langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya yang perak saat melihat jumlah yang sangat besar di rekening yang disebutkan itu. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, ia bisa bertingkah jauh lebih parah daripada para pembesar minyak di desa Suna. Ia bahkan bisa membeli harga diri si sombong Sasuke Uchiha.

**Misimu dengan uang itu adalah memfilmkan cerita Icha Icha Paradise, lengkap dengan adegan syur yang mampu membakar ranjang, membumihanguskan otak, dan mengubah penonton yang lugu menjadi pecandu seks.**

Kakashi sulit menelan ludahnya saat membaca kata-kata dalam lembaran itu. _APA MAKSUDNYA IA YANG HARUS MEMFILMKAN ADEGAN ICHA ICHA PARADISE? LAGIPULA SIAPA YANG MAU JADI PEMERANNYA?_

**Dalam pembuatan film ini, kau akan dibantu oleh para bawahan maupun temanku, yang dalam waktu bersamaan akan mendapatkan gulungan yang sama sepertimu. Lagipula Tsunade pasti mau menuruti semua perintahmu jika kau mengatakan ini, "malam purnama di atas desa Konoha."**

Kakashi membuka matanya lebar-lebar, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Rasanya kepalanya mendadak pening sekali. _Sebenarnya apa sih ini? Jika ini mimpi, maka biarkanlah aku terbangun._

**Bila misimu telah selesai, maka kau akan mendapatkan Icha Icha Paradise edisi terbatas lengkap dengan boneka aksi kedua pemeran utama yang bisa bergerak layaknya manusia biasa.**

Kedua mata perak itu langsung berkilat tajam bagaikan elang, siap menyambar mangsa. Kakashi langsung bergegas mencari para teman sekaligus bawahannya, Tsunade, juga para pemeran utama yang akan terpilih untuk memainkan adegan memukau paling legendaris dalam sejarah novel asusila dengan latar banjir darah, pedang, dan air mata. _Bersiap-siaplah, Konoha, sambutlah sutradara Kakashi!_

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang sedang asyik memakan ramen bersama Choji dan Shikamaru mendadak merasakan firasat yang sangat tidak enak. Rasanya ada hawa jahat yang akan menyergapnya hidup-hidup, lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Ia langsung mencari-cari dari mana hawa jahat itu berasal, namun tidak berhasil menemukan apa-apa. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun bertanya heran. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?"

"Ehh, sepertinya ada yang sedang memperhatikanku dari jauh!"

"Tenang saja, tidak ada gadis bodoh yang tergila-gila padamu di daerah sini." Shikamaru tertawa pelan, menggoda Naruto. "Kalau ada yang memperhatikanmu, paling-paling hanya kucing kelaparan yang minta diberikan sedikit ramen, tuh."

"Kau jangan berkata begitu, Shikamaru!" Choji mendadak ikut bersuara. "Naruto, kalau kau tak mau menghabiskan ramenmu, berikan saja kepadaku!"

"Enak saja!" sergah Naruto, lalu langsung melahap ramennya sampai tak bersisa. Meskipun begitu, firasat jeleknya masih saja ada dan mengikutinya. Namun, seperti biasa, Naruto tetap berpikiran positif dan berusaha tidak mengindahkan perasaan seperti itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa nantinya ia akan menjadi salah satu bagian penting dalam sejarah perfilman di seluruh dunia ninja.

**.**

**.**

Kelas pagi itu mendadak dibatalkan tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Naruto dan kawan-kawan tentu saja bingung luar biasa, apalagi dengan kemunculan para ninja lainnya dari berbagai desa, ditambah dengan kemunculan para Akatsuki. Benar, tidak salah, kemunculan para Akatsuki, mulai dari Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, bahkan Pain.

"Wuaahhh!" Naruto berdecak antara kagum dan kaget saat ia melihat para teman dan musuhnya yang muncul secara bersamaan. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah penampilan Kakashi yang luar biasa menawan dengan jubah perak dan sebuah alat pengeras suara. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Sasuke yang melihat kakak lelaki yang paling dibencinya sampai ke tulang sum-sum langsung bergerak, ingin menyerang Itachi, namun dengan cepat para anggota Anbu, Akatsuki, bahkan Tsunade mencegahnya.

"APA MAU KALIAN? BIAR KUBUNUH BAJINGAN ITU!" Sasuke berontak dengan liar. "JANGAN HALANGI AKU!"

"Kami takkan menghalangimu." Sasori melangkah maju. "Tapi kami semua berada di sini karena kami terikat oleh perjanjian, yang bahkan membuat roh kami yang telah mencapai nirwana ditarik kembali."

"Hah?" Shikamaru yang mendengar penjelasan Sasori langsung mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu, Hidan yang berada di sana sebenarnya…" wajah yang selalu tampak cuek itu tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Aaah, hari ini indah sekali…" Sakura mendadak maju, lalu berjalan menuju Sasuke. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati, apalagi sejak Sasuke meninggalkan desa demi menjadi murid Orochimaru. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Sasuke…"

Pria yang dimaksud tidak menghiraukan Sakura sama sekali, dan terus mengawasi Itachi dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Entah nafsu seperti apa, yang pasti bukan nafsu untuk melakukan adegan yaoi dan semacamnya. Sementara itu Rock Lee entah kenapa merasa sangat sebal dan kesal, cemburu dengan Sasuke rupanya.

"Naruto-kun, aku merasa takut…" Hinata seketika saja sudah berada di belakang Naruto, menggigit bibirnya. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kita semua berkumpul di ruangan ini?"

"Aku juga tidak paham sama sekali, Hinata. Tapi tenang saja, apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian semua." Naruto meyakinkan Hinata, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama terdengar pengumuman dari Kakashi, yang berbicara dengan keras dengan bantuan pengeras suaranya. Semua yang berada di sana langsung terdiam.

"HARI INI AKU, KAKASHI HATAKE BERENCANA MENGADAKAN WAWANCARA DAN PEMILIHAN PEMAIN UNTUK FILM PERDANA: ICHA ICHA PARADISE!"

"Apa itu Icha Icha Paradise?"

"Kudengar itu novel pervert super parah karya guru besar di Konoha."

Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya. "DENGAR, JIKA BERUNTUNG KALIAN AKAN TERPILIH UNTUK MEMAINKAN PERAN YANG SANGAT HEBAT DAN MENARIK…"

"WOOOO… PERAN BOKEP!"

"MENJIJIKKAN!" Gaara menunjukkan wajah sedingin es saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia tahu betapa parahnya novel yang dimaksud. Kankuro sempat memandangnya dengan cara yang tidak lazim, dengan novel itu di tangannya. "AYO, KITA BOIKOT PERTEMUAN HINA INI!"

"HEI, APA MAKSUD KALIAN? SEHARUSNYA KALIAN INI MERASA BERUNTUNG…"

"WUUUHUUUUU!"

semua orang langsung menimpuki Kakashi dengan berbagai alat tajam seperti golok, shuriken, catur, pedang, meriam, bom, granat, hewan peliharaan bahkan kotoran. Tapi rupanya dengan sigap Pain menangkis semua serangan gila-gilaan itu, lalu membalikkan lagi ke para penyerangnya.

"Dengar, tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti Kakashi selama aku masih berada di sini!" teriak Pain dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. "Kalian dengarkan Kakashi baik-baik!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membunuh dia lagi, Naruto?" Tenten berbisik dengan wajah kesal. "Sok sekali orang itu."

"TANPA BANYAK MEMBUANG WAKTU LAGI, MARI KITA MULAI SELEKSI WAJAH DAN KARAKTER~!" Kakashi bersorak dengan semangat. "KITA MULAI DARI PEMERAN UTAMA PRIA~!"

* * *

_**Karakter utama pria yang ada di dalam novel Icha Icha Paradise adalah pemuda lugu berusia 14-17 tahun yang sebenarnya memiliki potensi luar biasa, baik dalam bidang kemampuan bertahan diri maupun kemampuan di ranjang. Wajah harus mampu memancarkan pesona menawan, ceria, sekaligus menarik.**_

* * *

Kakashi menatap Neji lekat-lekat, sebelum membuang foto dan keterangan yang ada di mejanya. "Tidak bisa, wajahnya terlalu datar dan lurus. Orang seperti ini layaknya menjadi samurai sadis atau pria playboy tanpa hati."

"Hei, Kakashi! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Neji ingin sekali menghajar Kakashi, tapi tatapan keji dari Hidan dan Pain membuatnya urung.

"Tidak mungkin, terlalu banyak lemak, terlihat malas, membuatku tidak ingin makan makanan siap saji siang ini." Kakashi berceloteh saat melihat Choji yang sibuk mengunyah makanan ringan kesukaannya. "Selanjutnya!"

Sasuke Uchiha menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan sedingin lautan Antartika, sedalam samudra Hindia. Pria itu memang tampan dan layak menjadi bintang utama, pikir Kakashi dengan yakin, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada yang kurang. "Sasuke memang tampan, dan sepertinya mampu memuaskan siapapun di kamar…"

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN!" Para penggemar Sasuke langsung menjerit gila-gilaan. "SASUKE, AKU CINTAAA!"

"SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke memandang Kakashi dengan angkuh. "Begitulah…"

"… tapi dengan tatapan dingin dan membunuh seperti ini, dia lebih layak memainkan peran vampir bersaudara yang berebut cinta seorang wanita plin-plan yang kerap bingung siapa yang sebenarnya ia cintai." Kakashi melanjutkan. "Bukan begitu, Itachi?"

"Apa kau mau kubunuh, Kakashi?" suara dingin Itachi langsung membuat siapa saja yang berada di ruangan itu menarik napas grogi.

"Ehhmm, selanjutnya Gaara, bukan?" Kakashi langsung mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. "Ahh, kedua matamu yang panas membara itu memang cocok, dan postur tubuhnya sempurna, tapi aku tidak yakin kau mampu membuat adegan panas di ranjang."

Wajah Gaara langsung berubah semerah rambutnya.

"…!"

Kakashi menarik napas putus asa. Shikamaru terlihat terlalu dewasa untuk peran seperti ini, Kankuro terlihat terlalu mesum, Rock Lee terlalu bersinar, si pemuda dengan anjingnya bisa merusak imej cerita, jadi siapa yang bisa ia jadikan…

"Hinata, bukannya kau tadi ingin, eh, hati-hati!" Naruto membantu Hinata yang terjatuh, lalu menopang tubuh Hinata yang kelihatan lemas. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu baik, sekaligus penuh perhatian. Namun di sisi lain, ada daya tarik luar biasa yang terpancar dari Naruto. "Makanya, selalu sarapan!"

Maaf, Naruto-kun, tapi pagi ini aku memang bangun agak terlambat…"

"Hmm, kalau kau mau, nanti setelah acara gila ini, kita makan bersama-sama di kedai ramen, bagaimana?" Naruto menyengir. "Sementara ini makan rotiku saja, deh!"

Kakashi tersenyum puas. Ia sudah menemukan tokoh utama dalam filmnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Chapter selanjutnya sudah pasti mulai beranjak ke rating M, hehehe. Namanya bikin film Icha Icha masa ratingnya K, 'kan gak mungkin. Silahkan flame/komentar kalau sempat. **


	2. Kedua Bintang Utama Icha Icha Paradise

**Catatan: **terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan rela-relain meluangkan waktu untuk berkomentar/flame ya~! Biasanya nggak pernah update secepat ini sih, tapi karena membaca sambutan manis dari kalian semua terutama Laguna Stream, jadi ingin cepat-cepat update. Soal latar kisah ini, anggap aja AR setelah Pain Arc namun sebelum Sasuke membantai Itachi. Yosh, selamat membaca bagian kedua Icha Icha Paradise, semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan Blue Lagoon

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradise Difilmkan  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Kedua Bintang Utama Icha Icha Paradise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto, meskipun sepintas ia selalu terlihat bodoh, rusuh, biang onar, selalu ribut bagaikan badai, tapi di balik semua sifat-sifatnya yang lumayan negatif itu sebenarnya dia pemuda baik hati yang bisa diandalkan, terutama di saat-saat genting seperti pembuatan film ini. Benar, tidak ada lagi pemuda selain dia yang sesuai dengan kualifikasi pemeran utama yang diinginkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Naruto, ke sini sebentar!" Kakashi memanggil Naruto dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke atas, mendadak malas menggunakan pengeras suara. Dengan segera pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampiri Kakashi sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya, tanpa tahu apa yang berada di dalam benak si guru.

"Coba berdiri di hadapanku," Kakashi tiba-tiba berkata, sambil mencari data para murid yang ia peroleh dari Tsunade. "Mana ya datamu selama tiga tahun belakangan…"

**Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Warna kesukaan kuning dan biru. Makanan kesukaan ramen…**

"Kenapa data ini isinya hal tidak berguna semua? Naruto, berdiri lebih dekat ke sini…"

"Hah?" Naruto agak gugup juga saat dimintai begitu, tapi ia tetap patuh. "Guru, apa sih maksudmu mengadakan pembuatan film Icha Icha Paradise begini? Lagipula siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk memainkan peran dalam film porno seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kau tak suka Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi mendadak bertanya. Ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. "Belum pernah baca?"

Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah. _Mana mungkin aku tak baca, sebagian adegan dalam novel itu bahkan ditulis Guru Jiraiya bersama denganku! _"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan novel seperti itu," jawab Naruto munafik.

"Ohhh…" Kakashi menyeringai dengan wajah agak genit. "Pemuda berdarah panas sepertimu memang lebih cocok kalau langsung praktek, yaaa~."

"EEEEHHHH?" Naruto menahan napas, terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai belakangan ini selain Sakura, tentu saja?"

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Ah, apa maksudmu guru… aku mana sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu… pada waktu seperti ini…"

"Ada tidak?" potong Kakashi tidak sabaran. "Kalau tidak ada jauh lebih bagus sih."

"Ti-tidak ada…" jawab Naruto berbohong. Sebenarnya belakangan ini ia kerap memikirkan pengakuan Hinata saat bertarung mati-matian dengan Pain. Wajah dan senyum Hinata yang belakangan ini selalu menghiasi mimpinya dan terkadang membuatnya sulit tidur dengan sejuta pikiran mesum yang mengganggu. Tapi tentu saja, mana mungkin ia mengakui semua itu di hadapan semua khalayak umum seperti itu, mau di kemanakan harga dirinya nanti?

Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan Naruto tentu saja langsung merasa terluka, namun dengan cepat ia menutupi segenap perasaannya itu. _Ternyata kau masih menyukai Sakura, Naruto-kun… _

"Apa kau masih perjaka?" Kakashi melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Para Akatsuki yang berada di sekelilingnya langsung menjatuhkan dagu mereka, kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejauh ini, Kakashi memang tidak pernah bertanya pertanyaan yang sangat personal seperti itu terhadap siapapun.

"Ten… tentu saja!" Naruto semakin gelagapan. "Apa sih maksud guru…"

_SRUUUUUUTTTT_

Mendadak, dengan sangat mendadak Kakashi menarik celana Naruto keras-keras, lalu mengamati organ terpenting dalam kehidupan seorang pria itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Wajahnya terlihat sangat puas. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Pain yang berdiri di belakangnya mulai mimisan, Hidan tersenyum nakal, Itachi entah kenapa malah senyum-senyum sendiri dengan raut wajah yang agak mencurigakan.

"JJHDSHJASBCBURUNGAHDHDH!" Naruto berteriak nyaris kesetanan, 45 persen marah, 20 persen kesal, dan sisanya bisa dibilang senang dan bangga. "HINATASJCDIJKDCJHHSA!"

"Ya, kau cocok memainkan peran utama dengan ukuran sepanjang dan sebesar itu, Naruto." Kakashi menulis di data Naruto, "5-6 inchi dalam keadaan santai, pasti jauh lebih panjang dalam kondisi ereksi."

"ADSDSNDJBHBERANINYAKAUBHDHDHA!"

"Punyamu tidak sepanjang ini, kan Sasuke?" Kakashi mendadak melemparkan senyum iseng ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati aksinya. "Kau kalah total."

"Hmmph! Punyaku lebih besar!" Sasuke membalas ucapan Kakashi dengan angkuh, lupa bahwa ia berada di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, lupa bahwa semua ninja dari seluruh Konoha dan desa-desa lain juga berada di sana. Langsung saja para kerumunan fans dan gadis-gadis ninja yang memujanya langsung berteriak keras.

"SASUKEEEEE! SASUKEEEE! KAMI CINTA PADA UKURANMUUUU!"

"JADIKAN KAMI SEMUA BUDAK CINTAMUUUUU!"

"Bangsat! Kau sengaja, Kakashi!" wajah Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih merah dibandingkan Naruto yang sempat dilucuti celananya tadi. Dengan kesal ia menyingkir ke samping, menyadari bahwa Itachi bahkan sempat memandangnya sambil tersenyum simpul saat mendengar konfirmasinya yang menghebohkan itu.

"GURU KAKASHI BRENGSEK! NISTA! CABUL!" Naruto berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali, lalu menyumpah-nyumpah tanpa henti. "KAU SINTING!"

"OKE! OKE! DENGAN INI KUUMUMKAN BAHWA UZUMAKI NARUTO ADALAH PEMERAN UTAMA PRIA~!" Kakashi kembali menggunakan pengeras suaranya, tidak mempedulikan kata-kata kasar Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah menjadi korbannya. Mendadak ia menyadari bahwa bahunya mulai basah terkena darah mimisan. "Hei, hentikan…"

Pain dan Sasori langsung meminta maaf.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah pasti tidak mau!" Naruto menolak keras saat berkumpul dengan para teman-temannya. Sai yang sedari tadi tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata hanya tertawa kalem, sementara Kiba dan Rock Lee tertawa sejadi-jadinya. "Apa-apaan sih Guru Kakashi, mana sudi aku ikut dalam film sinting seperti itu!"

"Ya, sekaligus kehilangan keperjakaanmu di tangan pemeran utama wanita." Shikamaru memberikan pendapatnya yang sangat rasional dan penuh dengan perhitungan. "Di hadapan semua orang lagi."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kita kasihan dengan wanita yang sangat tidak beruntung itu, karena menjadi lawan mainmu dalam film Icha Icha Paradise." Neji angkat bicara dengan raut datar seperti biasa.

"Hei, kau mengajakku berkelahi, Neji?" Naruto bangkit, kesal.

"Tumben Neji memberikan provokasi seperti itu, mungkin karena merasa kalah dengan ukuran Naruto yang spektakuler?" Kiba asal bicara, yang disambut dengan tatapan membunuh si Hyuuga tampan. "Maaf Neji, aku kan hanya…"

"Eh! Sekarang Guru Kakashi sedang mengadakan tes untuk pemeran utama wanita tuh!" Choji memberitahu sambil terus menjejalkan makanan ringannya ke dalam mulut. Rupanya kata-katanya tadi ampuh, para pemuda ninja Konoha tersebut langsung diam serentak, penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Benar saja, Kakashi sedang asyik menghampiri para ninja perempuan dengan pengeras suara di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih ceria, sebab apa yang dilihatnya memang jauh lebih menarik daripada para pemuda yang telah diwawancarai—atau dihinanya.

"MARI KITA MULAI PENILAIAN WAJAH DAN KARAKTER PEMERAN UTAMA WANITA~!"

Para pemuda langsung bersorak-sorai dengan suara kencang, berharap bisa mendapatkan pertunjukan yang menarik. Siapa tahu Kakashi berani membuka bagian paling menarik para wanita cantik itu seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Naruto barusan? Tidak ada yang tahu dan itu semakin membuat para pemuda semakin bergairah.

"YEAHHHHHH!"

"LAKUKAN ITU KAKASHI!"

"LUCUTI BAJU MEREKAAAAA!"

"Siapa itu yang terakhir berteriak?" Tsunade sang hokage kelima langsung memasang wajah preman pasarnya. "Biar kuhajar, kupatahkan semua tulangnya, dan kuceburkan ke laut!"

Para pemuda langsung diam tak bersuara. Pikiran mesum mereka pun hilang entah ke mana.

* * *

_**Karakter utama wanita yang ada di dalam novel Icha Icha Paradise adalah gadis cantik berusia 14-16 tahun yang mampu membuat siapa saja menjadi bergairah ketika memandang dirinya, baik telanjang maupun berpakaian. Karakter ini memiliki kepribadian yang tulus dan baik hati, dan sangat menyayangi karakter utama pria.**_

_**Tambahan: desahan harus memikat, senyum harus menggoda, dan cocok dengan rantai dan cambuk.**_

* * *

"Kayaknya boleh juga nih, rambut pirang panjang sepinggang dan tubuh yang proporsional, cocok untuk berbagai posisi seks." Kakashi mengangguk-angguk saat memperhatikan Ino. "Sayang dadanya agak kecil. Lanjut!"

"Wajah terlalu ganas, minta ditabok walau tubuh sih lumayan menggoda," komentar Kakashi. "Bukankah begitu, Hidan?"

Yang ditanya memberikan senyuman jahat disertai seringai mesum. "Benar apa katamu Kakashi…"

"Temari gagal!" lanjut Kakashi tanpa ampun. "Selera Hidan memang tidak bermutu…"

"Demi Jashin! Kau minta mati, ya!" Hidan langsung mengambil sabit dan menaruhnya di leher Kakashi, yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan atau ketakutan. Pain langsung menghampiri Hidan, memegang tangannya.

"Kakashi sangat berperan penting di sini. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya." Suara Pain sangat datar dan dingin, namun cukup ampuh untuk membuat Hidan kapok. "Ingat itu baik-baik, Hidan. Kau dan aku, kita semua berkewajiban menjaga dan menaatinya."

"Bajingan," gerutu Hidan panjang pendek.

"Jidat terlalu lebar, memangnya kau tidak tahu penemuan salon termutakhir yang namanya _poni_, ya?" Kakashi asal bicara kepada Sakura, lalu langsung berpindah memandangi Tenten. "Wajah lugu dan sederhana, tapi hanya bisa membuat Kiba bernafsu."

"GUUUUUKKK!" Akamaru menyalak setuju, sementara wajah Kiba berubah warna seperti lampu lalu lintas. Yang lain langsung menertawakan kondisi Kiba yang menggenaskan. Ketahuan deh isi hati Kiba, pikir yang lain penuh simpati.

"Waaah, yang satu ini dadanya besar sekali, kulitnya juga mulus, rambutnya panjang…" Kakashi asal bicara saat melihat tubuh seorang gadis seksi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak sadar dia siapa pemilik tubuh seksi nan gemulai itu. "EEEEHHHHH? TSUNADEEEE?"

_PLAAAKKKK!_

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa ini sudah lewat jam makan siang!" Tsunade marah-marah sambil terus menghajar Kakashi, yang memang sudah kelewat batas. Kebanyakan melihat dan menimbang-nimbang akhirnya kena batunya dia. Kakashi tidak berani memakai _jutsu _gara-gara takut dihajar lebih parah lagi.

Kalau untuk kekurangajaran Kakashi, Pain sih merasa tidak perlu membantu.

"Uhhh… malam purnama di atas desa Konoha…" erang Kakashi di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang tragis. Untunglah, wajah Tsunade mendadak memerah dan beliau langsung berlari dengan mata berair.

"Kau jahaaaaattttt, Jiraiyaaaa!" Tsunade berteriak keras sambil menutup telinga. "Kau pria paling jahatttttt!"

Entah apa coba maksudnya, tapi yang penting wawancara terus berlanjut, dan berlanjut. Wawancara itu terus berlangsung berjam-jam, sampai pada akhirnya Kakashi menetapkan tiga calon pemeran potensial untuk menjadi lawan main Naruto.

* * *

**Karin, Hinata, dan Sakura. Ketiga gadis cantik ini akan dites lebih lanjut untuk Uji Kelayakan Adegan Ranjang dengan pemeran utama pria esok harinya. Tidak perlu berpikiran untuk kabur atau melarikan diri karena di sekeliling kalian akan dijaga ketat oleh para Akatsuki dan diriku. Penjagaan dimulai beberapa jam setelah keterangan ini diedarkan. (maklum panitia kan butuh makan juga)  
**

**Karin-Hidan/Deidara**

**Hyuuga Hinata-Pain/Sasori**

**Sakura Haruno-Itachi/Kakashi**

* * *

"Cie, Sakura dijaga calon kakak ipar nih," Ino berusaha menggoda Sakura, yang rupanya sedang menangis sesengukan. "Sakura, heiii…"

"Keperawananku dalam bahaya…" ratap Sakura pilu. "Keperawananku hanya untuk Sasuke…!"

"Memangnya kau masih perawan!" terdengar teriakan dari ujung sana, tak dapat diketahui siapa yang seenaknya berkoar begitu.

Sakura langsung ambil kuda-kuda siap menyerang. "Siapa itu yang berani komentar!"

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Karin nampaknya biasa-biasa saja. Sepertinya gadis cantik berkacamata itu memang menyukai ide pembuatan film _Icha Icha Paradise _dan ternyata dia sudah lama menjadi fans Jiraiya Sannin. "Untuk Guru Besar sih adegan apa saja bolehlah~!"

"Dasar jalang!" Hidan pelan-pelan mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan setelah mengatai Karin. Dia memang mengalami agak sedikit gangguan kejiwaan seputar roman dan seks.

"Tapi suka kan?" entah kenapa Karin juga suka pria dengan jiwa labil seperti itu. Yah, dulu Orochimaru, sekarang Hidan. "Sabitmu terlihat seksi…"

**.**

**.**

Yang paling terlihat terpukul dari ketiga gadis itu tentu saja si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata. Wajahnya memerah dan raut wajahnya seperti ingin menangis. "Naruto…" Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang mencibir kesal karena digoda terus menerus oleh pemuda lainnya. "Naruto-kun, aku mau bicara…"

"Hinata…" Naruto menghela napas kesal. Tenang saja, aku takkan sudi berperan dalam film itu! aku takkan membiarkan Sakura, kau, dan Karin ikut serta!"

Sejenak Hinata teringat bahwa Naruto masih menyukai Sakura. Gadis cantik itu langsung menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah pucat. Rasanya dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Ah, maaf, kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

" … eh, tidak jadi…" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu…"

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata, "kau mau bicara apa?"

Karena Hinata tidak menjawab walau sudah ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya Naruto sengaja menarik Hinata keluar dari kerumunan, tentu saja ketika Kakashi dan geng Akatsukinya tidak melihat. Ia mengajak Hinata memasuki sebuah ruang kelas, lalu kembali bertanya. "Hinata, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya, lalu perlahan menatap Naruto. "Tidak ada, lepaskan tanganku."

Naruto tersenyum pelan, lalu mendekati Hinata. "Jelas ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya berkata, "tidak ada."

"Hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis yang satu itu memang sangat pemalu, sekaligus sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin sekali dipeluknya Hinata, lalu berkata tidak ada yang perlu lagi disembunyikan. "Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali…"

"Naruto-kun… kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tapi nyatanya Hinata ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Semua ketegangan dan kegilaan hari itu serasa lepas begitu saja, bagaikan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jadi, katakanlah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu," Naruto berkata dengan santai, menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Kau percaya kepadaku, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Naruto-kun, kau tahu kan… bahwa… bahwa… kau orang yang… yang paling penting… untukku…"

"Ehhm…"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah dengan cepat, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Hinata akan membicarakan topik seperti itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak, dan kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali. Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Hinata harus berhenti berkata dan bersikap semanis itu._  
_

"Ehmmm, Hinata, jika yang kau maksud itu ehhmm…"

"Aku tak mau… aku tak mau ikut dalam film yang akan bisa membuatku… membuatku dekat denganmu tapi… tapi caranya salah… bukan begini…" raut wajah Hinata yang tegang terlihat begitu lucu, dan sangat menggemaskan. "Aku tidak mau…"

"Hinata…"

"Aku tak mau… ini seperti berbuat hal yang licik, Naruto-kun…"

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mendekatkan diri ke arah Hinata, lalu mencium gadis itu.

Naruto mencium gadis itu dengan lembut, lalu perlahan lebih mendekatkan Hinata ke arahnya, dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Mendadak Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa sekeliling mereka berdua ditumbuhi oleh ratusan juta mawar merah yang merekah dengan indah, dan kupu-kupu berbagai warna mulai beterbangan hilir mudik ke sana ke mari. Naruto kembali menciumnya lagi, dan lagi, kali ini semakin erat. Dan semakin dalam, dengan _lidah_nya.

"Hmmm, Hinata…"

"Ehhh…" Hinata mendesah pelan saat lidah Naruto menyapu lidahnya, merasai kemanisan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. _Perasaan aneh macam apa ini? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, luar biasa… apa ini… apa ini rasa dari cinta?_

Entah sejak kapan waktu seakan berhenti berdetak, rasanya lama sekali._  
_

"Hinata, kenapa kau berhenti bernapas?" mendadak Naruto melepaskannya, wajahnya sangat merah.

"Ehh, aku…"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan yang sama hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ke atas, lalu kembali tidur. _Menjijikkan, memang Naruto tidak pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya wanita, genit, dan mesum. Ahh, jadi tidak sabar rasanya menunggu film bodoh itu keluar nanti._

**.**

**.**

Sosok tinggi berbalut pakaian ketat berwarna hijau toska berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Benar, dialah Guru Gai, sang petarung tangguh yang menganggap bahwa Kakashi Hatake adalah lawan terbesarnya. Dialah Guru Gai, pria yang tangguh dalam menjalani hidup, orang yang selalu berusaha terdepan dalam setiap kegiatan. Dialah Guru Gai, pria yang setiap pagi selalu melatih tubuhnya dengan _push-up_ 20.000 kali, _chin-up_ 3000 kali, berlari mengelilingi Konoha 200 kali.

"KAKASHI! BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT FILM SENDIRI TANPA MENGAJAK DIRIKU YANG PALING SEKSI DAN KEREN INI~!"

Kakashi diam saja. _Siapa yang sudi, memangnya mau membuat film aksi lawak? Lagipula siapa yang mau nonton? Kalau Rock Lee seorang sih cuma bikin bangkrut!_

"BAIKLAH! AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBUAT FILM SEPERTIMU! ucap Guru Gai dengan yakin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah matahari terbenam. Di belakangnya Rock Lee memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman, seperti layaknya pemuja dan pujaannya. "AYO KITA BUAT BERSAMA~!"

_CLING!_

_CLING!_

_CLING!_

Kedua gigi mereka bersinar gemerlapan, membuat Kakashi, para akatsuki, dan para ninja yang berada di sana sangat silau. Benar-benar penutup acara panjang yang sangat, sangat mengganggu.

"Pain, sayang sih kau tidak boleh membunuh orang, ya."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sudah pindah rating tapi gara-gara pemakaian kata-kata menjurus, bukan lemon. Tapi di chapter berikutnya sudah pasti kok! *janji seorang pervert***

**Silahkan flame/komentar kalau sempat. **


	3. Uji Kelayakan Adegan Ranjang

**Catatan: **tanpa Laguna Stream fic ini takkan pernah ada, jadi tolong berhentilah memaki dan anggaplah dia sebagai flamer yang menyenangkan, hahaha. Omong-omong, makasih banyak atas sambutannya yang menggembirakan sejauh ini! Kalau ingin pertanyaan dijawab, ada request, atau punya uneg-uneg seperti apapun lebih baik login ya biar gampang dikonfirmasi. Okelah, selamat menikmati, ya~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan Blue Lagoon

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradise Difilmkan**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Uji Kelayakan Adegan Ranjang **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam ruangan kelas yang gelap dan nyaris tak berpenghuni itu, Hinata yang bersandar sepenuhnya ke tubuh Naruto membuat pemuda berdarah panas itu nyaris kehilangan kendalinya. Wajah manis dan aroma tubuh Hinata yang menggoda akal sehatnya membuat tubuhnya bergejolak, mengeras karena gairah. Saat kedua mata besar yang gelap itu menatapnya dengan pasrah, dan kedua bibir yang membuka itu terus memandanginya, rasanya gila jika dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Rambut Hinata yang panjang menjuntai indah dan rona merah malu-malu di pipinya terlihat sangat seksi, dan mendebarkan. Mungkin Hinata terlalu lugu atau apa, sehingga dia tidak tahu efek dari keberadaannya saja sudah bisa membuat banyak pemuda hilang akal, termasuk dia.

Tidak salah jika dia menciumnya, mungkin setiap pemuda akan berbuat hal yang sama jika diberikan kesempatan yang sama dengannya. Betul, setiap pemuda pasti akan berlaku serendah—serendah dia… _Oh, sial, kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali begini? Kenapa Hinata juga membiarkanku menciumnya… benar, dia membiarkanku karena dia suka kepadaku, tapi aku… apa aku juga menyukainya? Eeeh, apa dia… kenapa dengan Hinata?_

"Hinata, kenapa kau berhenti bernapas?" mendadak Naruto melepaskan Hinata dari dekapannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Naruto lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sangat berdebar-debar begini.

"Ehh, aku…" wajah Hinata pun tak kalah merahnya dengan Naruto. "Ke-kenapa… kenapa kau mendadak menciumku, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm, aku…" Naruto agak pucat juga saat ditanyai begitu. _Masa aku harus menjawab kalau aku benar-benar terangsang oleh Hinata? Bagaimana yang akan dipikirkan oleh Hinata nantinya? Sial, apa yang harus aku jawab?_

"Naruto-kun, ka-kalau kau mencium seseorang, lebih baik, eh… lebih baik kau mencium orang yang benar-benar kau sukai…" bisik Hinata pelan, nyaris berbisik. Sorot matanya terlihat pilu saat ia berkata begitu. Tentu saja, ia tahu pasti siapa yang sebenarnya berada di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata, aku…" Naruto kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Hinata salah paham, apalagi mengira bahwa dirinya hanya mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud…"

"Menjijikkan!" hentak suara kesal dari ujung bangku sana."Cari tempat lain! Aku yang lebih dulu kemari!"

Naruto serentak langsung melepaskan Hinata, dan mencari dari mana arah suara itu berasal. "Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Sasuke akhirnya menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Dilihat lebih jelas, Sasuke memang terlihat sangat kuyu. Ia memang nekad mendatangi Konoha dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih tidak terlalu stabil. "Sana pergi! Apa perlu kupaksa?"

Dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan Hinata lalu secepatnya keluar dari ruangan kelas itu. Hinata menunduk malu, lalu mengikuti Naruto. Para ninja lainnya sudah banyak yang pergi saat keduanya beranjak keluar dari kelas. Namun tidak jauh dari mereka Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru dan Sai melambai ke arahnya.

"Hoii! Naruto!"

"Ehmm, tentang ajakan makan ramen tadi…" entah mengapa Naruto sulit membuka mulutnya. "Kau masih mau ikut, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu memamerkan senyumnya yang manis. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyadari pesonanya sendiri terhadap para pria, termasuk Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku sudah lapar sekali."

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berwajah datar dengan tato di keningnya itu dengan tegas menyatakan keberatan akan film _Icha Icha Paradise_ yang hendak dibuat oleh Kakashi dan tim Akatsukinya. Ia bahkan akan melakukan apa saja demi mencegah kelangsungan syuting besok. Baik Naruto dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan saat mendengar kenekatan Gaara.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja perkembangannya, tidak perlu bertindak gegabah dulu." Shikamaru berkata dengan diplomatis, sesekali meneguk teh di hadapannya. "Jadi tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia. Lagipula… kalau mereka semua bergabung seperti itu—Kakashi, Tsunade, dan para Akatsuki—aku sulit melihat kesempatan kita untuk menang. Bukan berarti aku menyatakan bahwa kita tidak punya kesempatan."

"Hei Naruto, kok dari tadi kau diam saja, apa pendapatmu tentang ini?" mendadak Kiba bertanya. "Kau yang menjadi pemeran utama pria, kan? Memangnya kau setuju dengan film itu?"

"Ah, apa?" Naruto seperti tersadar dari lamunannya saat ditanyai begitu. Sejak mereka memulai rapat tadi yang ada di dalam pikirannya memang hanya Hinata. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata gadis pertama yang diciumnya sejak tragedi beberapa tahun lalu itu.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau ini…" Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin saja kita punya kesempatan, jika Sasuke mau bergabung dengan kita…" Kankuro memberi masukan, walau kedengarannya agak mustahil. Mendadak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, ternyata puding yang sudah jamuran. "Brengsek, tempatmu ini jorok sekali sih, Naruto!"

"Kau 'kan yang pertama setuju mau ke apartemenku!" Naruto membela diri. "Lagipula aku mana ada waktu untuk bersih-bersih!"

Kamar Naruto adalah tempat yang dipilih untuk berdiskusi setelah mereka semua makan di kedai ramen bersama. Tempat itu cukup luas untuk dijadikan tempat strategi, meskipun ditilik dari segi kerapihan dan kebersihan, kamar Naruto tidak kalah hancur dari kamar Kakashi.

"Kau pikir Sasuke mau bergabung?" Sai mengangkat alisnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak termasuk dalam seleksi pemeran utama, padahal baik wajah maupun kemampuan, ia tak kalah dengan para pemuda lainnya. "Maaf Kankuro, tapi aku tak begitu yakin… dan lihat apa ini yang kutemukan di kolong tempat tidur Naruto…" Sai dengan bangga mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bra berenda merah yang ia temukan, dengan ukuran luar biasa besar.

"Yang benar saja…" Gaara langsung terpaku dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Kankuro terpana dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan lagi, perlahan darah mulai menetes dari hidungnya. "Besar sekali… ukuran ini pastilah…"

"Kok bisa sih…"

"Kau itu benar-benar parah." Shikamaru mengeleng-geleng dengan wajah yang sukses bersemu merah.

"I-ITU PASTI DITINGGALKAN PERTAPA GENIT ITU SEWAKTU KE SINI!"

**.**

**.**

Naruto terlihat sangat kesal ketika ia melihat wajah datar Pain yang datang menjemputnya tepat pukul 9 pagi, pas sekali setelah ia selesai mandi. Rasanya masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya betapa menyiksanya pertarungannya dengan Pain, dan betapa kejamnya pembunuh berdarah dingin satu itu.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" Naruto menghela napas kesal sembari membasuh wajahnya yang masih basah dengan kausnya, memperlihatkan perutnya yang bidang walau hanya sekejap mata. _Apa rona merah yang ia lihat di wajah Pain itu hanya imajinasi semata?_

"Aku tidak mau ikut serta dalam pembuatan film Icha Icha Paradise atau apapun juga."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau ikut, Naruto." Pain berkata dengan kalem. "Akan tetapi, tes terhadap para gadis-gadis itu akan tetap dilaksanakan."

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah. _Apa maksudnya? Tanpa dirinya Kakashi akan tetap menjalankan tes kelayakan ranjang kepada…_

"Bajingan! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dengan marah. "Katakan!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, pembuatan film ini takkan pernah ditunda, atau dibatalkan. Ini semua kembali kepadamu, apakah kau mau ikut atau tidak…" Pain berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan sengan seringai jahat di wajahnya. "Jika gadis itu yang terpilih, kau tentu tahu konsekuensinya."

Darah Naruto langsung mendidih karena dia tahu dengan pasti siapa yang dimaksud Pain. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang rela mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk dirinya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang kini sering menghiasi mimpi malamnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" Naruto langsung menyambar jaketnya.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Naruto tiba di lokasi yang dimaksud—bukan lagi ruangan besar, tetapi pinggir air terjun Konoha. Tempat itu memang indah, dikelilingi pepohonan dan sungai, apalagi terkadang samar-samar pelangi yang indah dapat terlihat di sana. Akan tetapi, bukan itu hal yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Wajahnya langsung memancarkan isi hatinya saat melihat tubuh molek Karin, Sakura, dan Hinata yang hanya dibalut oleh jubah tipis berwarna putih. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang jubah itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuh dan keindahan yang terpancar dari ketiganya.

"Kenapa wajahmu mirip monyet begitu?" Sasuke Uchiha berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto. Seperti biasa, Sasuke sedang mengawasi Itachi dengan pandangan yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu ingin membalas dendam. "Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah, Naruto."

"Wajar bukan jika aku tertarik dengan wanita?" Naruto mencibir pelan, seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga gadis yang sangat memesona dan memanjakan mata tersebut. Tubuh Sakura yang sudah semakin dewasa memang sangat sedap dipandang. Dadanya tidak begitu besar, tapi justru cocok dengan profilnya yang langsing. Rambut merah mudanya yang kian panjang menutupi sebagian punggungnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan. Bibirnya yang tipis dan basah sepertinya sangat menarik untuk disentuh dan juga dikecup.

Sementara tidak jauh dari Sakura, Karin sudah melepas kacamatanya, dan terlihat bagaikan wanita penggoda dengan rambut merah marun dan kakinya yang sempurna, panjang dan ramping. Ukuran dadanya mungkin tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak kecil, tapi bentuknya padat dan kencang.

Mendadak jantung Naruto berdesir dengan keras saat ia menatap tubuh Hinata dengan seksama. Gadis itu pastilah bodoh sekali, karena selalu menutupi semua berkah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepadanya. Kulit Hinata yang putih mulus seperti porselen itu terlihat sangat bercahaya di bawah terik matahari. Rambut indigonya yang panjang dan gelap sangat sempurna, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Sementara dadanya… Naruto nyaris tidak percaya dengan ukuran dada Hinata yang sepertinya ukuran F… atau G… _Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga jika aku menjadi… eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? _

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau tertarik dengan apa yang lihat, hah?" Kakashi tertawa kecil, berjalan mendekatinya. Pagi itu Kakashi mengenakan kaus santai berwarna putih dan jins, tak lupa dilengkapi pengeras suaranya yang besar. "Kita mulai bergiliran, ya… pertama Karin, lalu Sakura, dan terakhir…"

"Aku ke sini bukan karena aku ingin bermain dalam filmmu!" Naruto menegaskan dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku ke sini karena aku tidak ingin kau meneruskan filmmu, apalagi dengan seenaknya memaksa para gadis itu untuk menjadi pemeran wanita! Kalau kau bersikeras juga, maka aku akan…"

"BAIKLAH~! KARIIIIN, CEPAT KE SINI SEBENTAR~!" Kakashi berteriak dengan pengeras suaranya. "UNTUK YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN HARAP TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI! TIDAK, KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI, IRUKA! KAU KAN JURU KAMERANYA!"

Dengan cepat Itachi dan Pain segera membuat pelindung di sekeliling air terjun, membuat kesan seolah-olah hanya Naruto dan Karin yang ada di dalam surga itu, hanya berdua saja. Naruto mendadak gelisah saat Karin maju ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menggoda, disertai dengan desahan lembut.

**.**

**.**

"Aaaah, Narutooo…" Karin menjilat bibirnya dengan sangat perlahan. Tanpa ragu gadis itu melepaskan ikatan jubahnya yang halus. Tak ada apa-apa di balik jubah itu selain tubuh molek Karin yang amat indah,memancarkan daya tarik wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman. Naruto dapat melihat bekas merah di leher dan dada Karin, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi daya tarik si rambut merah tersebut. "Ayo, lepaskan bajumu…"

"Aaah, aku…"

Naruto susah payah menahan napasnya saat Karin tiba-tiba memeluk dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di lehernya, kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir Karin begitu basah dan lembut, seakan ingin menelannya. Lidahnya terus bermain-main di sekeliling mulut Naruto, menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit. Setelah cukup lama berontak, akhirnya Naruto menyerah, dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Karin tanpa ragu membelit dan merasai lidahnya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

"Hentikan…"

"Hentikan apa? Tidak usah malu-malu…" Karin tersenyum sambil terus menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Naruto. "Aku rela memberikan apa saja untuk kepuasanmu, apa saja… jangan ragu dan sentuhlah aku…"

Karin membimbing tangan Naruto ke atas payudaranya, lalu membiarkan kedua tangan yang gemetar itu meraba, lalu sekilas menyentuh dengan lembut. Ia mendesah amat lirih, lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "Bagus, ayo teruskan…"

"Aaaah…"

Naruto mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat ketika tangan Karin mulai bergerak maju ke balik kausnya, lalu membelai dadanya dengan sangat pelan. Otot perut dan dada Naruto yang kian terlatih itu amat sempurna dan kokoh, membuat Karin semakin panas. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhan pemuda lugu seperti Naruto, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Tak lama kedua tangan itu turun, menuju ke bawah, lalu perlahan membuka retsletingnya.

"Aaah!" Naruto terkesigap ketika tangan Karin menyelusup ke bawah sana, membelai dan mengelus dengan penuh perasaan. "Jangaaan…"

"YAAAKKKK~! CUUUUUUTTTT~!" mendadak Kakashi berteriak sambil tersenyum simpul. "KARIN, KAU GAGAL TOTAL! IMEJMU SEBAGAI PEREMPUAN TERLALU BINAL DAN PANAS!"

"Hei, apa maksudmu… aku 'kan tadi telah berperan sebaik-baiknya!" Karin meratap sambil memakai kembali jubah putihnya. "Kau jangan seenaknya…"

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada kemesraan antara dua kekasih yang saling mencintai, yang ada hanya gairah dan seks. Bukan itu yang kucari." Kakashi berkata dengan tegas, seolah dirinya yang paling mengerti akan eksistensi cinta dan air mata di seluruh dunia. Karin langsung terdiam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Dan Naruto, jangan lemas dulu… kita masih punya dua sesi lagi."

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat ia diberikan instruksi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Naruto di dalam air terjun. Wajahnya memanas dan raut wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Ia berteriak dengan keras saking kesalnya.

"Kakashi berengsek! Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak sudi melakukan apa-apa di sini! Aku kemari karena Itachi bilang—sudahlah! Aku takkan pernah menyentuh pria lain selain Sasuke!" Sakura menegaskan maksudnya datang ke lokasi. "Aku tak peduli bahkan jika kau menyuruh Itachi untuk membantai seluruh keluargaku dan membunuhku, lalu menguliti kulit kami semua, menjemurnya di bawah terik matahari selama berhari-hari, lalu dijadikan kerupuk!"

Tsunade yang tengah memakan yakisoba lengkap dengan kerupuk langsung terdiam sesaat, dan menyerahkan mangkuknya ke tangan Anko.

"Apa sih, mendadak kau marah-marah begitu…" Kakashi tersenyum kecil, sebuah rencana brilian terpatri di kepalanya. "SASUKE~! KAU LEBIH SUKA GADIS LUGU BODOH YANG TAK TAHU APA-APA ATAU GADIS YANG PENUH DAYA TARIK~?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Sakura berteriak malu-malu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"KATAKAN, APA KAU RELA JIKA GADIS YANG MENCINTAIMU BERADA DI DALAM PELUKAN PRIA LAIN?"

Sasuke yang berdiri di sana tidak mengatakan apa-apa, seolah tidak peduli. Ia memang berjanji tidak akan mempedulikan apapun, selain balas dendamnya terhadap Itachi. Apapun itu, bukanlah urusannya. Ia tidak butuh cinta. Apalagi cinta dari gadis menyebalkan berwarna merah jambu itu.

"Lihat sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanmu, Sakura." Kakashi berkata dengan penuh kebijaksanaan. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam. "Itu semua karena dia sama sekali belum mengetahui daya tarikmu yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak mempedulikanmu karena dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai wanita yang punya daya tarik. Tapi aku tahu, kau punya semua itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Guru Kakashi?" Sakura bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa menurutmu jika aku bermesraan dengan Naruto maka Sasuke—Sasuke akan menyadari perasaannya kepadaku?"

Sakura benar-benar termakan oleh kata-kata Kakashi. Tinggal satu sentuhan lagi maka gadis itu akan takluk. _Satu lagi._

"Tentu saja… dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Lidah Naruto mendadak terasa kelu saat Sakura menghampirinya di bawah air terjun dengan jubah basah. Jubah halus transparan itu memamerkan semua lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi dan semampai. Rambut dan wajah Sakura yang basah membuat jantung Naruto berdebar sangat tidak karuan, rasanya hampir meledak.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Sakura berbisik sambil memainkan rambutnya, berharap Sasuke menyaksikan semua itu. "Ayo, peluk dan cium aku…"

"Sakura, apa kau sudah gila…?" Naruto mundur, merasa aneh dengan perilaku Sakura yang mendadak berubah 180 derajat. "Bukannya kau hanya mencintai Sasuke?"

"Memangnya kau berhutang apa pada Sasuke, sehingga kau harus selalu bertoleransi terhadap apa yang dia lakukan?" Sakura melangkah kian mendekati Naruto. "Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Wajah Naruto memerah dalam sekejap. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping. "Jangan berkata begitu, Sakura… demi kau… demi kau aku rela berbuat apa saja… tapi bukan dengan cara begini…"

Tangan Sakura yang lembut membelai pipi Naruto, lalu mengusap bibir pria berambut pirang itu. Wajah Naruto langsung terasa sangat panas saat Sakura menyentuh dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan pelan. Ini adalah waktu yang paling ia tunggu seumur hidupnya, waktu ketika Sakura menyerahkan dirinya kepadanya.

Mendadak Sakura memeluknya dari belakang, merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Naruto. Naruto dapat mendengar bisikan pelan Sakura di telinganya, semua terasa bagaikan mimpi indah yang tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. "Aku tahu perasaanmu selama ini…"

Dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat, lalu mencium gadis itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura juga bergetar dengan hebat di bawah tubuhnya, pasrah dengan segala sentuhannya, tapi entah kenapa ia ragu, dan hatinya terus menolak. Ia tak ingin, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti menyentuh Sakura, membelai dan merabanya.

_DUAKKKKK_

Sekonyong-konyong Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah pukulan keras menghantamnya ke samping, membuatnya terpental masuk ke dalam derasnya sungai. Bibirnya terasa asin, sepertinya tadi ia sempat menggigit lidahnya.

"Apa—"

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO!" Sasuke menatapnya penuh kebencian. "JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU MENYENTUH—" mendadak wajah Sasuke berubah warna, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Ini bukan… kau jangan salah paham…"

Tapi itu semua sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Ia tahu ia akan terus menunggu Sasuke, sampai kapanpun.

Ya, ia akan terus menunggu Sasuke.

"CUUUTTTTTTTT~! TSUNADE, CEPAT TOLONG NARUTO~!"

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mencium Hinata, dan terus mencium kening, pipi, bibir, dagu, hidung, dan leher gadis itu. Desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuatnya semakin panas, dan tidak bisa berhenti. Kulit Hinata terasa sangat manis, sangat memabukkan. Ciumannya semakin lama semakin intens, dan mulai menjelajahi leher dan pundak Hinata yang mulus.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata berbisik pelan, dan berbalik membelakangi Naruto. "Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kau…"

"Aku pun tak tahu, yang aku tahu aku tak bisa berhenti menyentuhmu…" Naruto berkata dengan suara parau, terpengaruh oleh gairahnya yang meluap-luap. "Hinata, ohh… Hinata…"

Perlahan lidah Naruto mulai menari-nari di sekeliling bahu gadis manis itu, lalu mengecup pundak Hinata lagi. Sebelah tangan Naruto tidak bisa diam, dan perlahan menyelusup ke balik jubah Hinata yang tipis dan basah. Ditangkupnya payudara yang lembut dan empuk itu, lalu diremasnya penuh gairah. Rasanya benar-benar empuk, dan sangat menggairahkan.

"Hinata, kau sangat…"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar karena sentuhannya, tak tahan oleh daya tarik yang kuat di antara mereka. Naruto tidak membalikkan tubuh Hinata, dan terus merapatkan tubuh mereka dari belakang. Hinata dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang mengeras di belakangnya, dan membuatnya sangat terkejut. Pria itu benar-benar terangsang olehnya. Pria itu sangat menginginkannya.

"Naru—"

Jari-jari Naruto mulai memasuki mulut si cantik Hyuuga, menghentikan kata-kata protes yang hendak keluar. Hinata sesaat tersentak kaget, namun instingnya mengajari apa yang harus ia lakukan. Alih-alih memberontak, jari-jari Naruto dikulumnya satu-satu dengan penuh gairah, nafsu yang telah disebarkan oleh Naruto kini telah menjalari tubuhnya.

"Hmmm…"

Naruto merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat saat Hinata mengulum jari-jarinya. Digigitnya bahu Hinata dengan lembut, lalu dibalikkan kembali tubuh pasangannya itu. Hinata menatapnya dengan pasrah saat Naruto menyentuh wajahnya, lalu kembali menciumi mulutnya lagi, merasakan kemanisan yang terasa bagai candu.

"Hinata, sentuhlah aku…" Naruto berbisik, sambil menciumi bibir Hinata. "Sentuhlah aku, seperti aku menyentuhmu… menginginkanmu…"

"Benarkah?" Hinata nyaris menangis ketika mendengar pengakuan itu. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia mulai menciumi leher dan dada Hinata, lalu mulai turun lagi ke bawah. Hinata tidak bisa berhenti mendesah ketika Naruto mulai mengisap payudaranya dengan lembut, kemudian bertambah cepat, dan semakin bergairah. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mulai meraba bokong Hinata, meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hmmm, Narutooo…" dikalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, dan kedua kakinya secara otomatis mulai naik, memeluk kaki Naruto dengan erat.

"Hinata…"

"CUUTTTTTT~! CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT~!" Kakashi tertawa-tawa, entah sudah berapa kali ia meneriaki pasangan yang penuh gairah itu. "BUMI MEMANGGIL NARUTOOOOO~! BUMI MEMANGGIL NARUTOOOOO~!"

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa memandang Naruto dan Hinata tanpa sempat bernapas, takjub dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Pain, Sasori, dan Deidara, masing-masing menutupi hidung mereka yang dibanjiri oleh darah. Hal yang sama juga menimpa Tsunade dan Anko.

"Percintaan anak muda memang panas, ya." Anko tersenyum puas menatap Tsunade. "Rasanya sangat menggelora sekali."

"Maksudmu, aku sudah tua, begitu?"

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, habisnya Kakashi akan memasangkanmu dengan Gaara bila aku tidak—TIDAK! AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU KARENA AKU MAU MELAKUKANNYA!" Naruto berteriak dengan wajah luar biasa merah. Seluruh tubuhnya masih panas. Ia masih teringat akan sentuhan Hinata, dan aroma tubuh gadis itu yang masih menempel di tubuhnya membuatnya gila. "Hinata, aku… aku…"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto. Rasanya hatinya senang sekali. Ia kini tahu bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto pun menginginkannya. Pria yang paling dikasihinya ternyata menginginkannya. Mati detik itu pun dia tidak menyesal.

"Naruto-kun… a-aku ti-tidak menyalahkanmu…"

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, Hinata…" Naruto membalas senyuman gadisnya, lalu dengan segera ia berdiri dengan penuh keyakinan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan!"

"Ehhm?"

"Aku akan memintamu, kita berdua kabur dari sini."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Habis ini kurang tahu kapan bisa update lagi, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat gara-gara banyak hutang fic. Okelah, seperti biasa, tingalkan komentar/flame kalau sempat. Bagi yang ingin bertanya, request, atau punya uneg-uneg jangan lupa login, karena selain itu terpaksa nggak dibalas~! **


	4. Malam Romantis dan Permulaan Awal Film

**Catatan: **ada yang narik-narik lengan baju minta update ampe lepas kancingnya (?) makanya langsung buru-buru ngetik. Ketahuan masokis banget ya, hahaha. Makasih banyak atas semua respons manis dan menyenangkan dari kalian semua. Semoga kalian sehat (mesum) selalu. Sekali lagi kalau ada pertanyaan login aja biar langsung dibalas, 'kan nggak enak kalau perang komentar di review box. Tapi ide _Sasuke Shippuden_ boleh juga. Dan lagi, makasih banyak atas kesediaan Laguna Stream untuk terus mengeflame. Tanpa flame anda cerita ini takkan pernah ada. Terakhir, tolong yang masih berusia di bawah umur dan sok moralis jangan membaca. Penulis tidak akan bersikap _sedikit_ munafik. Okelah, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan Blue Lagoon

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradise Difilmkan**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Malam Romantis dan Permulaan Awal Film**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata sudah lama sekali memendam cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan yang terus menumpuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini terhadap pemuda riang berambut pirang jabrik bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Di waktu luang, gadis pemalu yang amat manis itu seringkali membuat hiasan bunga kering sembari membuat rangkaian puisi singkat tentang betapa ia mengagumi Naruto, dan berharap bila suatu hari ia cukup beruntung untuk mendampingi Naruto. Tentu saja, arti kata mendampingi di sini bukan berarti menjadi _istri_ Naruto. Ia bisa saja menjadi asisten, anak buah, orang kepercayaan, dan semacamnya. Yah, bukannya Hinata tidak mau menjadi istri Naruto sih, tetapi ia tidak berani berharap sejauh itu.

Ketidakpercayaan diri Hinata sempat bertambah ketika ia menyadari bahwa cinta Naruto terhadap Sakura hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gadis itu dengan naïf berpikir bahwa dia memiliki kesempatan untuk merebut hati pemuda pujaannya. _Siapa yang tahu_, pikirnya senang. _Mungkin saja Naruto jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain…_

Sayang sekali, takdir berkata sebaliknya. Ia menemukan bukti yang sangat kuat saat seluruh Konoha bertarung melawan Pain dan Akatsuki beberapa saat yang lalu. Hinata menyatakan bahwa ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Naruto, seseorang yang amat berarti di dalam hidupnya. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab pernyataannya. Ditambah lagi dengan gosip—berita yang ia dengar sendiri dari Neji bahwa Sakura telah menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. Entah apa jawaban Naruto, tapi hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Kesimpulannya, Hinata tidak memiliki peluang sedikitpun.

Ketika Naruto berdiri di hadapan Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan dan berkata dengan sangat lantang, _aku akan memintamu, kita berdua kabur dari sini, _rasanya semua—semua keraguan, keresahan, dan keputusasaan Hinata akan cinta sebelah tangannya yang muram langsung musnah seketika. Ia tidak mengira hari itu akan tiba, hari di mana Naruto akan meminta dirinya, dan membawanya pergi.

Detik demi detik berlalu.

Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja.

Bahkan hampir setengah jam berlalu begitu saja dalam diam.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa… ehm, apa sebenarnya kau tidak mau pergi dari sini? Menurutmu keputusanku terlalu terburu-buru? Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan menjadi suami yang bertanggung-jawab, aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu kesusahan atau sedih!" Naruto berseru tanpa henti, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. "Aku akan melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk menjaga keluarga kita nantinya, tapi yah, pasti aku akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menjadi Hokage, bagaimanapun itu sudah cita-citaku sejak kecil! Eh menurutmu—Hinata, kumohon katakan sesuatu!"

Naruto canggung juga setelah semua rencananya, yang terbilang sangat matang dan sangat mengesankan untuk remaja berusia 17 tahun itu sama sekali tidak direspons oleh Hinata. Calon Hokage yang nyaris tidak pernah mengalami krisis percaya diri seketika dapat melihat dirinya perlahan-lahan masuk ke sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam dan gelap. "Oi, Hinata…"

Pada kenyataannya, Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa karena mendadak otaknya kosong. Keterkejutan luar biasa yang amat sangat membahagiakan dan menyenangkan mampu membabat habis semua hal yang berada di dalam pikirannya, membakar semua akalnya.

_Kabur bersama? Meminta diriku? Menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab? Keluarga kita nantinya? _

Istilah _stroke otak_ mungkin berlebihan, tapi itulah yang sedang terjadi dalam diri gadis Hyuuga itu ketika Naruto menyatakan rencana gilanya untuk kabur berdua.

"Kalau memang kau tak setuju, lebih baik kau bilang saja." Naruto meringis ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. _Apa Hinata menolak ajakannya? Apa Hinata marah karena ia mengajaknya lari? Apa sebenarnya ada pemuda lain yang Hinata sukai selain dirinya? Kalau benar ada, berani dirasengan tuh saingan? _"Hinata, aku takkan pernah memaksamu jika kau tidak menolak rencanaku. Aku berpikir begini karena aku tidak ingin kau dirugikan! Sungguh!"

Hening.

Hinata masih terdiam tak bersuara. Rasa malu karena terlalu percaya diri dan malu karena terus berbicara berapi-api seorang diri saling berhimpit tak karuan dalam dada Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin terperosok ke dalam jurang depresi yang gelap dan tak berujung.

"… baiklah, lupakan saja apa yang tadi kukatakan—"

Mendadak Hinata menarik wajah Naruto dan mencium pemuda itu. Ciuman yang sangat mengagetkan dan menggebu-gebu. _Mustahil_, bisik Naruto dalam hati. _Mana mungkin Hinata bisa menyerangnya begini, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Ehhhhh? _Kedua mata Naruto membelalak tidak percaya saat Hinata menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut, dan pelan.

Secara insting Naruto paham bahwa Hinata pasti sudah _kehilangan semua kata-kata_ sehingga nekad _menciumnya demi menyatakan jawabannya_, bahwa ia setuju dengan apapun keputusan Naruto. Meskipun demikian, rasanya lebih enak mendengar Hinata menjawab langsung dengan kata-kata, bukan dengan bibirnya. Namun, sebodoh apa dia sampai harus menghentikan ciuman Hinata?

Tidak ada salahnya menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi tengah menonton rekaman hasil tes Uji Kelayakan Ranjang yang diperankan oleh Naruto dan para gadis-gadis cantik pilihannya ketika Deidara masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan cuek Kakashi mempersilahkan pria berambut pirang panjang yang lumayan cantik itu untuk duduk di atas lantai bersamanya, lagipula tempat itulah yang paling bersih di kamar yang gelap dan berantakan.

"_Aaaahh, Naruto… ayo lepaskan bajumu…"_

"_Aaah, aku…"_

Ketika Karin membelai Naruto, Kakashi tidak bisa berhenti menggigit-gigit sedotan saking terpengaruh oleh adegan yang panas itu. Ekspresi wajahnya cukup tegang, seolah-olah dia sendiri yang menjadi Naruto dan diciumi oleh Karin yang seksi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bisa tidak kau menghentikan video itu sebentar? Ada yang harus aku laporkan perihal pengawasan kita terhadap kedua bintang utama filmmu." Deidara melapor dengan wajah memerah. Tidak mungkin dia tidak ikut menonton walau sekilas. _Ternyata mantan anak buah Orochimaru lumayan juga_, desisnya. "Mereka berencana untuk melari—"

"Melarikan diri? Apa Naruto yang mengajak Hinata?" Kakashi menjawab tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Perlahan seringai licik muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Deidara saja sampai bergidik melihatnya. "Jangan khawatir, teruskan saja pengamatanmu."

"Tapi bukankah kita harus—"

"Semua masalah sudah kuatasi. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan apapun," potong Kakashi tanpa ampun. Dia paling tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang bersenang-senang. Deidara menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia menghilang dari kamar Kakashi.

Sutradara dadakan yang satu itu seolah tidak terpengaruh, dan kembali asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak ada yang lebih disukai oleh Kakashi selain novel _Icha Icha Paradise_ dan film perdananya kelak. _Semua pasti berjalan dengan lancar, hadiah dan boneka itu akan menjadi milikku._ _Milikku_. Dengan penuh rasa haru Kakashi membesarkan suara videonya. Pemain di layar mulai berganti, dan tibalah saat Naruto dan Hinata beraksi. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum Kakashi mulai menggigit-gigit bantal yang berada di hadapannya, terbawa oleh apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"_Hinata, sentuhlah aku… sentuhlah aku, seperti aku menyentuhmu… menginginkanmu…"_

_"Benarkah? Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"_

"Tentu saja, Naruto akan mengatakan apa saja demi bercinta denganmu." Kakashi berkomentar, kemudian menimpuk layarnya dengan bantal, tepat mengenai wajah Naruto. "Bajingan yang beruntung…"

_"Hmmm, Narutooo…"_

"_Hinata…"_

"Panggil-memanggil nama segala, kalau mau memasukkan ya cepat masukkan saja!" Kakashi nyaris kalap melihat aksi Naruto dan Hinata di depannya. Padahal dia sendiri yang menghentikan percintaan kedua insan itu siang tadi, eh malah dia yang jadi stress.

"_Hinata…"_

"Sial! Hampir saja aku lupa menyiapkan naskah selanjutnya!" mendadak Kakashi menyadari tugas utamanya selaku sutradara _Icha Icha Paradise_. Sejak pulang syuting tadi yang ia lakukan memang bermalas-malasan menonton video dan membaca ulang semua seri _Icha Icha_. Seluruh tugas pengawasan dan pengamatan ia serahkan kepada semua Akatsuki. "SASORIIIII! CEPAT KEMARI DAN BAWA SEMUA BONEKAMU KE SINI~!"

**.**

**.**

Wajah Hiashi Hyuuga langsung mengeras, lalu menarik Hinata ke sisinya. Tepat di belakang Hiashi, Neji menatap Naruto seolah meremehkannya. Kedua dedengkot—calon kerabat—yang berada di hadapannya itu kini menatapnya seolah-olah ia serangga besar menjengkelkan yang layak untuk disingkirkan sesegera mungkin.

Naruto, masih dalam posisi berlutut, menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak penuh kepercayaan diri, "aku, Uzumaki Naruto, meminta putrimu untuk menjadi pengantinku! Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan Hinata seumur hidupku!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia dengar. _Naruto-kun me-melamarku? Naruto-kun, oh, be-betapa bahagianya aku! A-ayah, apalagi sih yang ayah tunggu? Cepat ayah, kumohon ayah cepat menjawab permohonan Naruto-kun… _

Hiashi menggeleng pelan, kemudian berkata dengan penuh wibawa kepada Naruto, "putriku ini bukan gadis sembarangan, bocah. Bahkan, kau telah menyebabkan Hinata dalam kesulitan yang sangat besar. Beraninya kau dan bajingan satu itu memaksa putriku untuk membintangi film tidak bermoral, rendahan, dan paling tidak bermutu—"

Nyaris dua jam berlalu.

"… kini kau berani-beraninya melamar Hinata? Kau pikir keluarga Hyuuga ini hanyalah lawakan? Hanya sebuah keluarga yang cocok dijadikan bahan lelucon, hah?"

Naruto susah payah menahan rasa ngantuk tidak terkira yang menyerang pertahanannya, lalu mendebat Hiashi dengan gagah berani. "Ayah, bukannya aku ingin menentangmu, tapi keputusanku ini karena aku ingin menyelamatkan Hinata dari kesulitan yang mungkin menimpa dirinya. Aku mengajak Hinata melarikan diri bukan karena aku sekedar ingin menikmati tubuhnya atau tidak membayar biaya upacara pernikahan yang mahal atau apapun, tapi karena aku mencintainya!"

Neji menggeleng dengan wajah dingin. Semua yang tadi telah dikatakan Naruto sepertinya memang kenyataan. Beraninya Naruto memanggil pamannya dengan sebutan _ayah_! Dia saja tidak pernah berani berbuat hal itu!

Garis keras di wajah Hiashi perlahan menghilang. Ia bukannya pria berumur yang tidak punya perasaan dan nurani, tapi ia hanyalah seorang ayah yang mencintai putrinya tersayang, dan selalu mengharapkan Hinata memperoleh suami yang sepadan. "Kau tahu, karena ulahmu Hinata terpilih menjadi pasanga—rekan dalam Icha Icha Paradise."

"Aku sangat menyesal, ayah."

"Jangan panggil aku _ayah_. Kau bukan keluargaku, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi dengan tegas memperingatkan Naruto. Pemuda penuh semangat itu langsung berkeringat dingin ketika disebut sedemikan rupa. Ia sudah sering dihina dan dimaki, tapi direndahkan oleh calon mertua rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Kalau begitu, apa ay-maksudku anda TIDAK mengizinkan Hinata untuk pergi bersamaku?" Naruto lumayan kalut juga. "Yang benar saja! Kami tidak punya waktu lagi, ay-maksudku tuan Hyuuga! Aku berjanji takkan berbuat macam-macam sampai kami menikah nanti, tapi saat ini aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata dari pembuatan film—"

"Siapa yang pernah melarang Hinata untuk tidak membintangi Icha Icha Paradise?" kata-kata Hiashi bagaikan petir di malam gelap. "Ini memang salahmu dan Kakashi, tapi dulu aku pernah berhutang budi kepada Jiraiya, dan aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan membayar budinya."

Serentak seisi kediaman Hyuuga, terutama Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto langsung tercengang dan menjatuhkan dagu mereka serempak ke atas lantai. Maksudnya Hiashi mengizinkan Hinata ikut serta dalam film porno itu? Apa pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah tidak waras?

Neji yang paling pertama protes, "apa sebenarnya maksud paman?"

Sepintas sebuah ingatan yang sudah lama terpendam dalam ingatan Hiashi muncul kembali, seolah peristiwa itu baru terjadi kemarin.

_Malam itu bulan bersinar redup di balik gelapnya awan. Suasana malam yang sangat sunyi, padahal saat itu keluarga utama Hyuuga tengah menantikan kelahiran anak pertama Hiashi dan istrinya. Ketika pada akhirnya bayi yang dinanti itu lahir, ia sama sekali tidak bernapas. Semua bantuan telah dikerahkan, akan tetapi tetap saja gagal. Dalam kondisi duka yang amat sangat mendadak Guru Besar Jiraiya muncul dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menolong putri kecil Hiashi._

"_Tidak usah berterima kasih kepadaku. Suatu saat kau akan mengembalikan budi ini." Jiraiya berkata penuh arti. Sebuah senyuman misterius terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku harap kau mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan." _

"_Hiashi Hyuuga tak pernah ingkar janji!" _

"Paman, kurasa tindakan paman benar-benar keterlaluan. Kita tidak mungkin mengabaikan Hinata dan membiarkan film porno seperti Icha Icha Paradise dibuat," suara tinggi Neji mengembalikan Hiashi ke alam nyata.

"Naruto, mulai malam ini kau tinggal di sini." Hiashi mengabaikan protes keponakannya. "Kamarmu akan segera dipersiapkan, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dengan segera."

"EEEEHHHHH?"

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru saja lamarannya ditolak, namun ia malah disuruh tinggal bersama. _Apa maksud dari semua ini?_

"PAMAN?"

Kemudian, dengan wajah serius ayah Hinata itu mencengkeram kedua pundak Naruto. Naruto menjadi semakin bingung. _Jangan-jangan aku sengaja disuruh tinggal bersama agar lebih gampang dilenyapkan? _

"Kau boleh menikahi putriku bila kau mampu membuktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi pria nomor satu dalam semua bidang."

Air mata haru perlahan membanjiri pelupuk mata Naruto. Bukannya ia bertindak berlebihan, tapi bukankah hal itu berarti ia sudah secara tidak resmi telah diakui oleh Hiashi sebagai tunangan Hinata? Pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung memeluk Hiashi dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap. "Ayah…"

"Jangan panggil aku ayah!" Hiashi membuat Naruto membatu dengan sekali hentak. Namun kemudian Hiashi melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik, "aku tidak ingin Hinata menghabiskan malam pertamanya ketika syuting. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku dalam hal ini."

**.**

**.**

Kamar yang telah disiapkan oleh Hiashi untuk Naruto rupanya kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Hinata. Ruangan seluas 7X7_ tatami_ itu sangat luas jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen kecil pemuda pirang itu. Akan tetapi, keuntungan besarnya bukan karena luasnya kamar, atau betapa artistik dan menariknya dekorasi sekeliling kamar itu. Dari ruangan Naruto, terlihat jelas siluet tubuh Hinata yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya setelah mandi, dan rambutnya yang masih basah. Tentu, entah kenapa sekat pemisah kedua kamar itu sepertinya agak transparan.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng, berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia harus mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, atau es batu sekalian, jika tidak ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Seluruh pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Hinata, ciumannya, aroma tubuhnya. Terdengar suara pintu digeser, dan kepala Hinata muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Naruto-kun, silahkan kalau kau mau mandi. Kurasa saat ini kamar mandi sudah kosong."

"Hmm." Naruto tersenyum samar. _Hinata benar-benar sinting. Beraninya dia muncul dengan pakaian tidur tipis dan rambut basah begitu, apa dia sudah bosan menjadi perawan? Hei, pikiran gila macam apa yang ada di pikiranku?_ "Mandi, ya?"

Hinata melangkah masuk dengan wajah bersemu merah. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa handuk bersih. "A-aku tahu handukmu pasti entah tertumpuk di mana," kedua mata Hinata sesaat menatap tumpukan tas Naruto yang belum sempat dibereskan. "Ja-jadi agar lebih cepat sebaiknya kau memakai handukku saja, masih bersih kok. Ka-kau pasti capek 'kan setelah—"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto sebelum ia menerkam Hinata dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata Hinata membulat karena kaget, apalagi ketika bibir Naruto sudah menempel ke atas bibirnya, menyebarkan panas yang membara ke sekujur tubuh gadis itu.

Ciuman Naruto semakin lama semakin intens, lidahnya semakin berani menyelusuri mulut Hinata sementara kedua tangannya meraba punggung gadis Hyuuga itu, dan memeluknya semakin erat. Hinata memekik pelan ketika mulut Naruto berpindah ke dagunya, menggigitnya, lalu mulai menciumi lehernya. Sesaat Naruto membalikkan tubuh mereka, lalu membawa Hinata ke atas kasur lipat yang terserak di atas lantai.

Kedua mata berwarna biru itu sesaat menatapnya dengan tajam, sebelum kembali menciumnya. Hinata mendesah saat Naruto kembali mengecup bibirnya, seolah menyatakan seberapa besar perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Kedua tangan Naruto dengan tidak sabar menarik tali baju tidur Hinata, menampilkan tubuh seksi yang putih mulus yang kini hanya dibalut oleh bra dan celana dalam sutra biru yang halus. Tubuh Hinata yang molek dan kedua payudaranya yang besar mampu membuat setiap lelaki menjadi gila. Tidak terkecuali Naruto, yang kini menggeram ganas melihat Hinata.

Dilepasnya tautan bra Hinata, yang hanya bisa meratap pelan saat Naruto melakukan hal itu. Kedua payudara Hinata dengan cepat ditangkupnya, lalu diremasnya perlahan. Dirasakannya tubuh Hinata mengeras karena sentuhannya, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin terbakar. Tanpa ragu Naruto meraih payudara gadis itu, dan menciumnya. Hinata nyaris berteriak, antara malu dan nikmat saat lidah Naruto kini bermain-main di atas dadanya. Dengan wajah merah Hinata menarik wajah Naruto ke hadapannya, dan membalas semua ciumannya tadi.

Giliran Naruto yang terpaku saat Hinata mulai aktif menciumnya, menyentuhnya. Jemari Hinata meremas rambut keemasannya yang tebal, membelainya dengan penuh hasrat. Perlahan kedua tangan Hinata mulai menyentuh dada Naruto yang bidang, menelusuri tiap jengkal otot perutnya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu membuka kaus yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, namun hal itu membuat aroma kejantanannya semakin kuat.

Mulut Hinata kini menciumi bahu Naruto, dan berpindah ke leher pemuda itu. Nyaris tertawa, Naruto kembali membalik tubuh mereka, dan menempatkan Hinata di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa nakal juga," Naruto berbisik saat Hinata mulai menciumi lehernya, bahkan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Aroma tubuh Hinata yang memabukkan, dan rambut panjang gadis itu yang terurai dan menari-nari di sekeliling wajah Naruto membuat pemuda itu tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa peringatan Naruto menarik Hinata ke samping. Keduanya kini berhadapan. "Hinata…"

Hinata merasa sangat malu ditatap seperti itu, rona merah merambat ke seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia membuang muka ke samping, namun seketika itu juga Naruto meraih wajahnya. "Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat sangat gugup. Dadanya seakan bisa meledak kapan saja karena tatapan Naruto. "Aku—"

Dengan perlahan Naruto mencium leher Hinata, sekali, dua kali. "Kau membuatku tak tahan, aku ingin memilikimu."

Sepulas senyum manis merekah di wajah Hinata yang putih pucat. Seperti mimpi saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan. Bila ini hanya mimpi, ia tak ingin terbangun. Kedua tangan Naruto maju, dan menggenggam jemari Hinata. Jemari yang dingin itu didekatkan ke mulutnya, lalu diciumnya dengan sangat pelan. "Hinata, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Pelan, amat pelan Naruto membaringkan Hinata di bawah tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Hinata, lalu dilemparkannya entah ke mana. Hinata mendesah saat Naruto kembali menciumnya, dan menyentuhnya lagi, dan lagi. Perlahan Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di balik celana oranye Naruto.

Hinata menutup matanya saat Naruto membuka kedua pahanya yang sedari tadi ia rapatkan. Ia sangat malu dan grogi, tapi bisikan pelan Naruto dan ciumannya, semua membuatnya terbuai oleh hasrat dan keinginan untuk menjadi satu dengan pemuda yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Hinata, hmm… buka sedikit…" Naruto berbisik parau di telinganya. "Sedikit lagi saja…"

Gadis manis yang pemalu itu mengangguk pelan, siap menerima Naruto seutuhnya. "Naruto-kun…"

"BERISIK SEKALI, "mendadak dengan wajah datar Hyuuga Neji membuka—lebih tepat mendobrak kamar pasangan kekasih yang nyaris bercinta tersebut. "AKU SANGAT LELAH, DAN AMAT SANGAT INGIN SEKALI TIDUR." Neji sama sekali tidak berteriak, akan tetapi dia mengucapkan semua kata demi kata dengan penuh tekanan, dan itu bahkan jauh lebih parah daripada teriakan.

"ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, KAMARKU BERJARAK 20 METER DAN MASIH BISA MENDENGAR TERIAKAN DAN DESAHAN KALIAN. BISAKAH KALIAN BERCINTA DENGAN LEBIH TENANG?"

Naruto dengan refleks menutupi tubuh Hinata yang polos dengan jaketnya. Ia tidak rela tubuh Hinata dilihat oleh siapapun, sekalipun sepupu Hinata sendiri.

"SUDAHLAH, HARUSKAH AKU PINDAH LAGI SETELAH KAMARKU DIREBUT OLEHMU, NARUTO?"

**.**

**.**

Itachi Uchiha adalah pria dewasa yang berkarakter dan kalem, jarang mengeluarkan pendapat, apalagi komentar. Akan tetapi pagi itu semua orang termasuk dia tidak sanggup untuk terus bersikap dingin, apalagi kalem setelah mendengar keputusan Kakashi yang terbaru seputar figuran dan pemeran pendukung lainnya. Sekedar informasi, Itachi bahkan tertawa lepas, membuat semua orang yang baru tiba di pinggiran Hutan Konoha sampai mengerutkan kening dan tersenyum kaku.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Itachi yang bersikap agak melenceng dari kebiasaan sih, tapi semua anggota Akatsuki. Hidan bahkan menusuk perutnya sendiri agar tawanya bisa berhenti, dan Deidara menelan bom buatannya. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan oleh Pain dan Sasori.

* * *

**Pemeran Antagonis Utama, Sasuke Uchiha, terpilih dengan suara bulat sebagai ketua mafia yang memiliki tubuh sempurna bak dewa seks, suara seksi yang menggoda semua wanita, dan sikap angkuh yang menggemaskan. Tatapannya yang dingin mampu melumerkan 10-15 wanita dalam sekali lihat dan mampu membelokkan pria normal menjadi pecinta sesamanya.**

* * *

"Pilihan yang sangat bijak," komentar Itachi dengan dingin, sudah kembali normal rupanya. "Kuharap Sasuke mampu menjalankan perannya dengan baik."

Deidara, setelah beberapa ledakan, akhirnya mampu mengendalikan diri. "Aku ini memang sudah _belok_, dan mendukung Sasuke sepenuhnya, dalam peran apapun."

Sepertinya buat seorang Deidara, dibunuh dengan menggenaskan oleh Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuatnya dendam.

Sasuke yang entah muncul dari arah mana langsung menggebrak di lokasi. Wajah tampannya memerah saking marahnya, "KAKASHI BANGSAT! BERANINYA KAU MENJADIKANKU BAHAN LAWAKAN SEPERTI INI!"

Kakashi tengah membagikan naskah _Icha Icha Paradise_ yang kemarin malam telah dipersiapkan, diketik, dan dikopi oleh Sasori kepada para Akatsuki sepintas menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar. "Hai, sudah muncul kau rupanya!"

"Kakashi, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Kau pikir aku mau ikut serta dalam—"

"Pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Itachi, ekslusif, tidak akan ada pihak kedua yang ikut campur, sekalipun fangirl atau fanboy." Kakashi dengan santai menawarkan hal itu. "Dan kalau kau berminat, aku akan memberimu album foto para ninja Kohona tanpa pakaian mulai Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Choji, termasuk diriku yang diambil oleh Jiraiya dari onsen terdekat."

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI MAMPU DISUAP OLEH HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK—"

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku _masih ragu_ memberikan peran sepenting itu kepadamu. Meskipun wajah dan tubuhmu seseksi dan setampan itu, tapi kurasa kau pasti _tidak_ memiliki kemampuan _luar biasa hebat_ di ranjang." Kakashi sengaja menekankan bebarapa kata kepada Sasuke. "Kurasa keputusanku benar-benar _salah_."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Latihanlah yang membuat semuanya sempurna. Tidak ada kesuksesan tanpa jam terbang."

Sasuke mulai berpikir ulang.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya predikat Dewa Seks lebih pantas dipegang oleh Naruto, atau Gaara. Ya, kedua pemuda itu pasti mampu mengasah kemampuan seks mereka. Tak lama setelah syuting film ini, Sasuke Fans Club pasti akan langsung tergantikan oleh Naruto Fans Club atau Gaara Fans Club." Kakashi tersenyum merendahkan Sasuke. Mendadak ekspresi Sasuke berubah. _Ikan nyaris memakan umpannya._

"Lagipula, memang tidak baik memberikan peran sepenting itu kepada perjaka sepertimu. Dewa Seks yang masih perjaka? Betapa memalukan…"

Dengan satu kibasan Sasuke langsung merebut naskah _Icha Icha Paradise_ dari tangan Kakashi. "Kupotong lidahmu, si-siapa bilang aku ma-masih… aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat dari siapapun, di bidang apapun. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

* * *

**Pemeran Pendukung Pria, Neji Hyuuga, terpilih karena tampang dan sikapnya yang mampu membuat baik pria dan wanita terpesona. **

**Pemeran Penjahat Pendukung Tokoh Antagonis Utama, Sai, seorang tokoh misterius yang kemungkinan besar akan menikam siapapun dari belakang.**

* * *

"Ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak terpilih?" Kankuro berteriak penuh frustasi, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi Pendukung Pria atau apa itu—Pemeran Penjahat Pendukung Tokoh Antagonis Utama?"

"Gampang saja, tampangmu itu termasuk tampang yang pantas diremehkan." Temari menjawab dengan lugas. "Gaara kok sama sekali tidak mendapat peran apa-apa, ya? Padahal dia kan jauh lebih tampan dari Naruto atau Sasuke."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya brother kompleks," Shikamaru muncul dengan wajah malas. "Pantas saja selama ini kau selalu menolak untuk kucium."

Kakashi maju dan memasang pengumuman berikutnya. Terpampang dengan jelas nama Gaara di sana. Serentak semua fans Gaara dan beberapa pengikut dan temannya langsung muntah darah membaca pengumuman itu.

* * *

**Pemeran Tokoh Psikopat, Gaara, seseorang yang membunuh dan bercinta dengan siapapun tanpa alasan yang jelas.**

* * *

"Waduh, kalau begini bakalan ada badai, lebih baik aku kabur saja ah…" Choji berkata, lalu dia langsung ambil langkah seribu. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi lebih baik dia menghabiskan makanan ringan yang dia simpan di bawah kasur daripada menghabiskan nyawanya di lokasi syuting.

**.**

**.**

Ketika pada akhirnya Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Gaara, dan beberapa tokoh lainnya tiba di lokasi, mereka semua langsung pucat saat membaca teks yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dengan wajah polos, seakan jalan cerita dan dialog yang tertulis masih bisa diterima oleh akal sehat manusia biasa.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi membaca dialog perlahan menatap Hinata, lalu tersenyum seksi menggoda. Para fans Sasuke serentak pingsan dengan mata berbentuk hati, tak kuat memandang Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan hawa memikat yang terpancar dari sekujur tubuhnya. "Menarik juga. Kurasa Icha Icha Paradise novel erotis dengan kadar kesintingan luar biasa menarik."

_**Sang ketua mafia menatap gadis lugu yang malang, yang baru saja dijual oleh kakak kembarnya yang kehabisan uang. Dengan penuh nafsu ia meminta anak buahnya untuk melucuti seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan oleh gadis malang tersebut.**_

"_**Kau sudah dijual oleh keluargamu sendiri," kata pria itu sambil menghisap rokok yang berada di tangannya. Kedua tangannya maju dan meraba tubuh sang gadis. "Menangis pun percuma, lebih baik kau berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memuaskanku."**_

"_**Tidak! Tidak! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih!"**_

"_**Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kedua matamu sangat indah? Kurasa kau akan jauh lebih indah lagi setelah ini…" sang ketua mafia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memperkosa gadis itu. Ia lebih suka bercinta dengan gadis yang sudah hancur, baik tubuh maupun jiwanya.**_

"Ini pasti—gang rape, ya?"

**.**

**.**

Neji tersentak kaget bagai tersetrum ratusan volt arus listrik. Peran dan dialog macam apa ini? Ingin rasanya dia menghajar Kakashi sampai mati. Tidak, bahkan matipun tidak pantas untuk bajingan semacam Kakashi Hatake.

"_**Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Adikku sayang, hutangku sudah terlalu banyak di club itu. Ketua kapan saja bisa memenggal kepalaku." Sang kakak mengelus kepala adiknya sambil menangis. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"**_

_**Sang adik mengangguk dengan mata berlinang. "Aku tahu kak… selama ini kakak sudah menjual diri kakak demi menyekolahkanku dan adik-adik kita. Mungkin kini saatnya aku yang berkorban."**_

"Ini… ini maksudnya… aku ini gigolo dengan penyakit sister kompleks?" Neji langsung membanting naskah ke atas rumput.

**.**

**.**

_**"****K****au bukan kekasihku lagi. Kau akan menyesal karena berani mencampakkanku, ketua." Pemuda tampan itu berlari menjauh, berniat membalas dendam. Ia akan melakukan segalanya demi melampiaskan dendamnya kepada pria yang selama ini telah dicintainya.**_

"Peranku ini… jadi banci pencemburu yang sadis," Sai tersenyum palsu sambil menatap Sasuke. "Hmm, pasanganku ketua mafia."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaimana ya reaksi Naruto dan Hinata saat mereka membaca naskah Icha Icha Paradise? Apa benar ada adegan gang rape? Sekali lagi, meskipun penulisnya masokis dan sangat mencintai film mafia, tapi ini roman komedi loh. Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau ada pertanyaan, uneg-uneg, pendapat, tolong login ya, kalau tidak terpaksa tidak dibalas~! **


	5. Pengambilan Gambar Awal

**Catatan:** makasih banyak atas komentar dan respons kalian, ya~! (\^^/) Saking girangnya ampe pengen naburin bunga nih… beneran, deh! Sekali lagi, kalau ada pendapat atau sesuatu yang mengganjal mending login biar bisa dibalas langsung. Kasihan kalau panjang-panjang tapi anonymous, niscaya hanya dianggap hiburan semata. Omong-omong, kayaknya semakin ke chapter atas akan semakin ekstrim. Buat yang kagak kuat mental, terus dibaca ajalah, hitung-hitung nambah pengalaman. Nanti juga terbiasa kok, ehehehe. Yaudahlah, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan Blue Lagoon

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradise Difilmkan**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Pengambilan Gambar Awal **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu mentari bersinar amat cerah di sekeliling rumah-rumah tidak berpenghuni di wilayah Uchiha. Sejak pembantaian klan beberapa tahun lalu, selain rumput liar dan berbagai kerusakan serta keretakan di mana-mana, tidak ada satupun yang berubah di sana. Semua dibiarkan sebagaimana adanya, dan tentu saja, hal ini membuat darah Sasuke Uchiha menjadi sangat bergejolak menahan amarah. Setiap kali dia memandang, yang terlihat di kedua belah matanya yang gelap itu adalah darah dan mayat bergelimpangan tanpa nyawa, serta tubuh Itachi yang bersimbah darah.

"Ini tempat terbaik untuk pengambilan babak awal, kawanan anak buahmu menculik Hinata dan menyeretnya ke sini. Mendadak kau datang seolah menolongnya, padahal justru kau malah ingin menjadikannya budak seks terbarumu." Kakashi muncul dari belakang Sasuke dengan pengeras suara yang tidak asing lagi. Setelah mengumpulkan semua kru dan pemain, dengan seenaknya ia menyeret mereka ke sana. Bantuan enam tubuh Pain dan sedikit tatapan Itachi amat sangat membantu.

Diliriknya sejenak bekas darah mengering di dekat dinding tempatnya bersandar, kemudian Kakashi berseru senang, "tempat mencekam seperti ini cocok sekali dengan awal adegan yang dramatis~!"

Nyaris semua kru menggelengkan kepala, berpikir bagaimana Kakashi tega berbuat demikian kepada Sasuke. Memang sih, selama ini Kakashi selalu bertindak sesuka hati tanpa memedulikan perasaan orang lain, tapi kok kali ini sepertinya dia sudah sangat kelewatan sekali. Tsunade dan Shizune bahkan memberikan simpati mereka untuk Sasuke.

"Benar-benar membangkitkan kenangan 'kan, Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang diajak bicara itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Wajah tenang yang senantiasa tampil dingin itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Namun, semua orang yang berada di lokasi seolah-olah dapat merasakan perasaan Sasuke. Yang benar saja, bahkan Iruka tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kamera sewaktu mengelap hidungnya yang berair.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Jangan lupa tugas kalian sebagai bawahan Sasuke! KIBA! SHIKAMARU! KANKURO! KALIAN BERLATIH MENYERGAP HINATA!"

Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam di belakang pemain lainnya mendadak terkesigap kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat menyadari bahwa Kakashi menyebut namanya, sementara Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Kankuro pun memiliki keterkejutan yang sama dengannya. Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba, seolah mengatakan _maafkan aku_.

Hinata bergidik, apa dia akan benar-benar diperkosa beramai-ramai oleh—

"APA YANG KALIAN BERTIGA LAKUKAN? BERLATIHLAH BERSAMA YAMANAKA!" Kakashi kembali memberi perintah dengan pengeras suaranya, dan menginstruksikan Sasori untuk mengawasi latihan keempat remaja Konoha yang masih polos itu.

Kiba menggeram sebal sembari mengelus bulu Akamaru. "Apa sih maksudnya, mana sudi aku menjadi bawahan orang sejahat Sasuke? Menyergap wanita bukan sifatku."

"…" Shikamaru bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekedar berpendapat.

"Dan kenapa harus menyergap Hinata nantinya? Latihan dengan Ino pula?" herannya wajah Kiba mendadak berwarna merah padam, mirip sekali dengan kepiting rebus saat melirik Ino.

"Seenaknya saja aku yang dijadikan peran pengganti!" Ino ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Jangan berani-berani kalian, awas ya! Gadis manis cantik seksi sepertiku lebih cocok menjadi tuan putri yang berada di istana, menunggu pangeran tampan dengan rambut dan mata gelap seperti Sasuke…"

"…" Shikamaru sepertinya ingin membantah sesuatu, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Ia paling benci terlibat dalam hal gila seperti ini, namun belum ada cara yang bagus untuk melarikan diri. Sutradara mesum satu itu terlalu lihai dalam mengendalikan keinginan mereka, sial.

"Peran ini sangat tidak cocok buatku." Ino mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya dengan gayanya yang anggun. "Memalukan sekali, kenapa tidak si jidat lebar saja yang berperan begini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berperan sebagai psikopat!" Kankuro setengah berteriak tidak mau kalah, mana tidak sinkron pula. Masih terpikir adiknya Gaara yang mendapatkan peran yang lebih signifikan. "I-ini sangat menjijikkan tahu! Dan aku tidak tahu cara menyergap—"

Sasori si imut berambut merah tersenyum menggoda, "tenang saja, aku akan mengajarkan cara menyergap yang _baik_ dan _benar_. Kalian perhatikan baik-baik atau terpaksa _kugerakkan _dengan sedikit keterampilan kugutsu yang indah, bagaimana?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Serentak semua orang bertingkah serupa dengan Shikamaru, masih sayang nyawa yang cuma selembar di badan. Sasori pun mengangguk pelan, lantas mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan dari balik jubahnya. Penyergapan yang sebenarnya pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing akibat diseret oleh Sasori tadi pagi. Ia masih setengah terlelap ketika menyadari bahwa sesosok tubuh tinggi besar dengan wajah tampan tengah menggendongnya ke lokasi syuting, ditemani oleh sesosok pemuda berwajah manis yang mengatakan bahwa peran di film _Icha Icha Paradise_ mengharuskannya untuk berangkat pagi itu juga. Yah, tanpa banyak cakap Hinata pun mengikuti kemauan anak buah Kakashi yang semaunya itu.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dua hari belakangan, dan itu membuat kepala Hinata nyaris pecah. Mendadak terpilih sebagai pasangan Naruto dalam film porno terpopuler, _Icha Icha Paradise_, Naruto mengajaknya untuk kawin lari, ayahnya mengizinkan Naruto menginap di rumahnya, dan kemarin malam ia nyaris saja bercinta dengan pria yang sudah lama ia kagumi. Uzumaki Naruto, mendengar namanya disebut saja hati Hinata langsung berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Uzumaki Naruto… kenapa dia tidak muncul hari ini?"

Hinata mendengar Sasuke bertanya ke arahnya. Pandangan mata Sasuke sangat tajam, menusuk hatinya. Hinata tergagap, agak bingung juga bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan mengenai Naruto. Apalagi jika ditatap dengan cara seperti itu, mirip dinterogasi ketimbang ditanya.

"A-aku kurang tahu, aku pergi ke sini sendirian." Hinata susah payah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, lantas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Rumput liar yang tinggi menjulang itu berdesir sesaat tertiup angin. "Aa… rasanya pasti tidak enak jika kita syuting di sini, bu-bukan? A-aku turut berduka cita mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan klanmu…"

"Jangan sok bicara seolah kau memahami perasaanku." Sasuke memotong kata-kata Hinata tanpa ampun. Kedua mata hitamnya berkilat tajam. "Kata siapa aku butuh simpati dan belas kasihan? Kau pikir melihat tempat ini membuatku bersedih? Sama sekali tidak, justru hal seperti ini menambah semangatku. "

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya telah banyak berubah. Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapannya kini hanyalah seorang pemuda yang dikendalikan oleh amarah dan dendamnya kepada kakaknya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk turut campur, ta-ta-tapi ber-berpikir se-seperti itu tidak baik… dan kami semua di sini terus memikirkan dirimu sa-saat kau tidak berada di sini, terutama Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke mendengus dengan angkuh, "pikiran naïf seperti Naruto itu yang membuatku muak, sangat muak. Katakan, apa orang yang sedari awal tidak memiliki apa-apa itu bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Apa dia bisa memahami sakitnya kehilangan semua orang yang berharga baginya di tangan orang yang paling ia percayai?"

Hinata tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan menunduk takut.

"Berbeda dengan diriku, si bodoh itu tidak mempunyai keluarga, sama sekali tidak mengerti arti kasih sayang orang tua, sanak saudara, dan—dan arti persaudaraan. Dan dengan sombongnya dia berkata bahwa ia bisa memahamiku? Jangan bercanda." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa teriris-iris. "Biar kubunuh semua orang yang berharga baginya, apa dengan begitu ia masih bisa menganggapku teman?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu memang penakut dan gugup, tapi ia tidak rela mendengar Naruto dijelek-jelekkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke sepertinya berencana membunuh semua teman Naruto. "Ke-kenapa kau berpikir bahwa Na-naruto-kun tidak dapat memahami perasaanmu? Aku tahu bagaimana Naruto-kun se-selama ini sangat memedulikanmu, memikirkanmu, dan bahkan selama bertahun-tahun ini dia tetap menganggapmu sebagai orang yang paling penting baginya… a-aku bisa membuktikan bahwa—"

"Bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan banyak sekali orang bodoh sepertimu yang sama-sama sok tahu dan suka ikut campur?" kata-kata Sasuke yang sedingin es membuat Hinata seakan mati berdiri. Pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu mendukung kebodohannya?"

"NA-NARUTO-KUN BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU! KAU SALAH!"

Hinata berteriak keras tanpa memedulikan kondisi sekitarnya. Selama ini dia selalu mengikuti perkembangan Naruto dan terkadang mengikuti apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh si pemuda rubah itu. Naruto selalu memedulikan Sasuke, dan bahkan rela mati demi Sasuke. Dia yang paling memahami betapa pentingnya Sasuke bagi Naruto, karena ia pun menempatkan Naruto di posisi yang sama. "DIA ORANG YANG SANGAT MEMERHATIKAN SAHABATNYA, TERUTAMA DIRIMU!"

"Apa yang kau—"

"SELAMA INI NARUTO-KUN TERUS MENCARI CARA AGAR KALIAN BISA KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU, TA-TAPI KAU MALAH BER-BERPIKIR SEBALIKNYA!"

Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, dan menciumnya dengan sangat kasar.

Ciuman Sasuke terasa sangat berbeda. Ciuman yang kasar, dan liar, seakan pria itu belum pernah berciuman dengan seseorang sebelumnya, namun terasa sangat menggairahkan. Kepala Hinata terasa sangat pusing dan dadanya berdesir dengan sangat kencang. Debaran itu semakin menguat ketika bibir Sasuke mulai menyapu bibirnya, dan mengisap kemanisan dari mulutnya.

"Apa—"

**.**

**.**

Ketika Naruto membuka kedua matanya, ia tengah melihat beratus-ratus bintang bergemerlapan dengan sangat indah. Dengan cepat ia berusaha bangun, tapi dengan sangat cepat pula ia terjatuh kembali ke kasur lipatnya. Kepalanya sangat sakit, dan tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Terdengar raungan Kyuubi yang terus memanggilnya, seolah mengejeknya. Hei, bukan salahnya untuk terus-terusan mandi air dingin semalam suntuk, dan bukan salahnya untuk terus berpikiran mesum setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Mana ada pemuda berdarah panas yang mampu untuk berhenti setelah nyaris bercinta dengan—

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai demam hebat seperti itu?" Sakura masuk dengan membawa secawan besar air panas dan segelas ramuan kental berwarna ungu tua. Wajah yang biasanya riang itu terlihat sangat khawatir. "Dini hari tadi kau demam parah sekali, bahkan sampai mengigau…"

"Sakura, kenapa kau berada di sini?" dengan suara sengau Naruto bertanya. Bahkan dia sendiri terheran-heran dengan suara dan kondisinya yang seperti itu. Selama ini daya tahan tubuhnya sangat bagus, dan tidak pernah sekalipun bermasalah. Chakra Kyuubi juga selalu membantu tubuhnya cepat pulih, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, dan cepat teguk obat ini." Sakura memerintahkan sahabatnya itu. Dibantunya Naruto untuk menenggak ramuan yang baru saja ia buat tadi. "Seenaknya saja mendadak sakit tengah malam dan memanggilku yang tengah beristirahat… kau ini memang suka sekali merepotkan orang lain, ya."

Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya nyengir lebar sembari meminum obat. "Tadi malam aku terus mandi dengan air dingin, dan tanpa sadar sepertinya aku tidur dengan baju basah… yah, aku sendiri tidak ingat, sih…"

"Pasti tidak bisa tidur karena otakmu mesum."

Sakura menebak dengan sangat jitu, lalu mengelap sisa obat di ujung mulut Naruto. Wajah Naruto sempat tersipu merah saat Sakura membantunya. "Huh, memang ada juga orang yang tidak bisa dewasa sepertimu, asal saja menyetujui permintaan gila Guru Kakashi, bahkan tinggal di tempat ini."

Naruto tergelak-gelak mendengar pendapat Sakura. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak bicara seperti ini dengan Sakura sejak gadis itu berkata bahwa ia menganggap dirinya secara khusus, dan mempertimbangkannya untuk menjadi pengganti Sasuke.

Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi ia tahu yang berada di pikiran Sakura bukanlah dirinya, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan, apalagi dari gadis manis berambut pink itu.

Mendadak Hinata terlintas dalam pikirannya. Gadis yang membuat kesadaran dan daya imunnya runtuh itu sedang apa, dan berada di mana. _Apa dia juga sulit tidur seperti aku? Apa dia juga mandi semalaman sepertiku? Kenapa mendadak pikiranku jadi dipenuhi oleh Hinata padahal aku sekarang sedang bersama Sakura?_

"Huh, bicara tentang guru kita yang gila, kurasa dia tengah sibuk syuting adegan pertama sekarang ini. Kudengar dia mengambil gambar di pinggiran sungai Konoha, atau apalah, lokasinya terus saja berpindah, seperti sedang merencanakan rencana jahat. Entah semacam apa—"

"Syuting? Guru Kakashi tengah syuting sekarang ini?"

Naruto dengan susah payah mencoba bangkit, dipukul wajahnya sendiri keras-keras. Sebodoh-bodohnya ia, pasti ada adegan tidak beres yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa plot _Icha Icha Paradise _yang dijadikan sumber film itu benar-benar gila, dan menyimpang. _Padahal banyak sekali seri Icha Icha Paradise, tapi kenapa Kakashi malah memilih yang itu, sih? _

"Apa kau tahu di mana mereka berada? Aku harus segera ke sana… secepatnya…"

"Sudah kubilang, tempat syuting terus berganti-ganti, Naruto. Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa diam seperti itu, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja." Sakura menasehati, meskipun tidak heran dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu bersemangat dalam berbagai kondisi.

"Mana bisa aku tenang kalau—kalau aku paham apa yang terjadi di syuting…" suara Naruto mendadak menghilang saat teringat apa yang pernah ia diskusikan dengan Pertapa Mesum dua tahun lalu seputar kisah terbarunya. Hinata dan kebahagiaannya berada dalam bahaya. Ya, bahaya yang maha besar.

**.**

**.**

Seluruh kru tercengang dengan apa yang tengah mereka saksikan saat Sasuke mendadak memeluk Hinata dan mencium gadis pemalu dengan gaya yang sangat beringas, seperti tidak pernah menyentuh makhluk yang bernama perempuan selama berabad-abad. Semua fans penggila Sasuke yang entah bagaimana bisa mengikuti sampai tempat itu pun ikut menonton. Mata mereka terus mengikuti gerakan Sasuke dengan tidak sadar, sebagian bahkan sampai gigit-gigit jari dengan berbagai perasaan campur aduk antara terharu, senang, sedih, sampai mau marah pun ada.

"KYYYYAAAAA! SASUKEEE-KUUUUUUNNNNN! SAAAASUUUUKEEEEEEE-KUNNNN!"

"SAAASUUUUKEEEEE!"

Kakashi yang terganggu oleh teriakan yang membahana tanpa kendali itu langsung berkata dengan sangat pelan, "bisa hipnotis masal tidak? Hadiahkan para fans adikmu itu dengan ilusi menarik hingga mereka semua pingsan."

"Tanpa kau bilang pun hal itu sudah kulakukan." Uchiha Itachi mengerutkan sebelah alisnya dengan cara yang sangat memesona. Dengan gerakan yang sangat halus dan tak kasat mata, ia bergerak menghampiri para anggota Sasuke Fans Club. Kedua matanya langsung berubah semerah darah, dan pupilnya berputar dengan dramatis.

"OOOOOMMOOOOO, SASUKE JANGAN BEGITU AAHHHHH!"

"BENARARRRR, SASUKE SENTUHHH YANG ITUUUU…"

"GAARA… KAU BENAR-BENAR SEKSYEEHHH…"

"AAAAKKUUUU… AKUUUU… AKUUUUU… IKKKUUUUU…"

"IKKKUUUUUU… SAAASUUUKKEEEE…"

Sebagian ada juga yang pingsan dengan kata-kata tidak jelas saking hebatnya ilusi yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Melakukan sharingan porno secara masal memang menghabiskan banyak tenaga, tapi hasil yang didapatkan memang cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya untuk para fans.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" Kakuzu tersenyum datar menatap Itachi yang muntah-muntah saat melihat respons para penggemar Sasuke. Kakak Sasuke yang terkenal keren dan tampan itu memang jarang sekali menyalahgunakan kekuatannya, sehingga responnya membuatnya agak keluar dari karakternya.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terus memaksa Hinata untuk menerima ciumannya, yang rupanya sudah melibatkan sedikit permainan lidah. Sasuke memang cocok dikatakan sebagai pemuda yang memiliki banyak bakat, dan mampu melakukan banyak hal sulit tanpa berlatih sebelumnya.

_French kiss_, misalnya.

Beberapa pencium pemula biasanya sulit sekali mencium pasangannya dengan benar, kebanyakan malah saling mengadu gigi ketimbang mengadu lidah. Efek samping seperti liur berlebih juga sering kali muncul dan menghilangkan gairah yang ada. Sebaliknya dengan Sasuke. Dengan lihai ia mengulum lidah Hinata dan mengusap lidah gadis itu perlahan dengan lidahnya, dan menjilati mulut gadis Hyuuga itu dengan lembut.

Hinata bukannya tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari belitan—pelukan Sasuke. Akan tetapi, semakin ia berusaha memberontak, maka pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Kini tubuhnya berhimpitan dengan dada Sasuke yang bidang dan setengah terbuka, sementara kaki Sasuke berada di antara kakinya, membuat Hinata semakin sulit untuk kabur.

Sungguh, selama satu jam ini ia telah berusaha untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, atau apa yang kini tengah ia perbuat. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah perkataan Hinata yang mengusik hati kecilnya yang rapuh, yang telah lama ia lupakan demi dendamnya. Ia tidak mau kembali merasakan kasih sayang ataupun peduli dengan orang lain, karena mencintai juga berarti kehilangan. Persetan, ia tidak lagi mau merasakan emosi yang tidak berguna seperti itu.

Apalagi hanya membunuh Itachi yang berada di dalam benaknya.

Emosi hanya akan membuatnya rapuh.

**.**

**.  
**

"HYAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menghantam tubuh Sasuke ke belakang, menghajarnya dengan _double rasengan _tanpa banyak berpikir. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, dan cemburu. "KAU GILA!"

Tubuh Sasuke memang sempat terlontar ke belakang, akan tetapi hal itu tidak banyak berpengaruh akan keseimbangannya. Dengan gayanya yang sombong, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu menyapa Naruto. "Baru saja datang?"

"Beraninya kau menyentuh wanita_ku_!"

Seketika Hinata lupa di mana dia tengah berpijak, apakah masih di bumi ataukah di langit ketujuh. Dengan wajah berwarna semerah tomat masak dia menatap Naruto, yang rupanya masih berfokus kepada Sasuke. _Ohh, apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto? Apa barusan ia mendengar kata wanitaku? Sungguhkah?_

"SIALAN! SIALAN! APA MAKSUDMU BERBUAT HAL ITU?" Naruto masih saja memaki-maki Sasuke, yang sepertinya malah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kata-katanya. "BAJINGAN KAU!"

"Wanitamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa." Sasuke menjawab dengan pongah. "Kapan saja aku dapat merebut dia darimu, Naruto."

Pernyataan perang Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin berapi-api. "Apa maumu?"

Sakura yang berada di sana mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat mendengar penyataan-pernyataan tanpa hati Sasuke. _Kenapa Sasuke bisa menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda? Kenapa Sasuke bisa melakukan semua itu… __ m_endadak Sakura bisa merasakan pandangan Sasuke ke arahnya, memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Ia tahu Sasuke sengaja melakukan semua itu untuk melukai Naruto, dan dirinya. Sasuke tengah membangun tembok besi di antara mereka. Sakura tahu betul hanya Itachi yang berada di otak Sasuke, tapi ia yakin harapannya belum sepenuhnya musnah. Dan ia takkan berhenti berharap.

"Mauku? Kupikir kau yang paling tahu?" Sasuke balas bertanya. "Aku paling benci dengan orang sepertimu."

Semua orang yang berada di sana terkesima dengan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara Kakashi dengan tenang mengamati apa yang tengah terjadi dengan kameranya. Ia mendapatkan gambar yang benar-benar ia inginkan, bahkan tanpa manipulasi dan susah payah seperti sebelumnya.

_**Seorang pegawai sang ketua mafia yang merasa kasihan dengan nasib gadis malang itu akhirnya nekad melawan ketuanya sendiri. Dengan penuh keberanian ia menyerang si ketua, lantas mengklaim si gadis tanpa rasa takut.**_

"_**Kau takkan bisa menghancurkan dia! Akulah yang akan melindunginya dari kekejianmu!" sergah pemuda itu sambil menatap ketuanya dengan gagah berani. "Aku yang akan melindunginya!"**_

_**Si ketua menatap pegawainya dengan pandangan malas. "Beraninya kau menentang perintahku?"**_

"Kurasa kisah ini cocok juga dengan kehidupan mereka," Kakashi memfokuskan kameranya ke wajah Naruto dan Hinata, lalu sengaja membesarkan fokus lensa ke mulut Naruto, tak lama berpindah ke mulut Sasuke. Sekian lama berfokus ke arah mulut Sasuke, Kakashi mengarahkannya kembali ke mulut Naruto.

Dan semua itu dilakukannya dengan fokus lensa super besar.

"Mungkin pengambilan gambar dengan cara begini baru pertama kali dilakukan… ah, kalau dilihat-lihat tebasan chidori memang keren, seperti efek kilat…" Komentar Kakashi lagi. Iruka yang berada di sebelahnya sangat terheran-heran dengan tindakan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Dengan kecepatan dewa Sasuke menyerang Naruto, membelah udara dengan _chidori_. Naruto bergerak ke depan, menghalangi Hinata, lantas kembali menggebrak dengan _rasengan_nya.

"KAU BISA MENGENAI HINATA, JANGAN LIBATKAN SIAPAPUN!" Naruto berteriak kencang, lantas meminta Hinata menjauh darinya. "INI ANTARA KITA BERDUA, SASUKE!"

_BLAAARRRRRRRRRR_

Mendadak sebuah serangan pasir dengan skala maha besar menutupi seluruh lokasi. Sesosok pria tampan dengan lingkaran mata menghitam dan tato di dahi muncul sambil menggengam naskah _Icha Icha _miliknya. Wajahnya memang tidak lagi terlihat bengis, namun tetap saja terlihat membahayakan.

"Cepat pergi, Naruto! Tidak ada banyak waktu!" Gaara memerintah sambil mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya kembali. Naruto yang tercengang langsung mengangguk dan mencari Hinata dalam badai pasir maha dahsyat tersebut. "Pergi ke arah pelabuhan!"

_BLAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR_

_**Si pegawai tidak melarikan gadis yang ia sukai sendirian saja. Ia dibantu oleh sahabat dekatnya yang penuh perhatian, yang selalu dinilai negatif oleh semua orang. Maniak pembunuh berdarah dingin, begitu pikir mereka semua kala melihat pemuda berambut merah itu muncul.**_

"_**Larilah sejauh mungkin," katanya dengan bijak. "Aku akan menolongmu."**_

"_**Terima kasih!" **_

Kakashi dengan sigap memburu Gaara, dan keduanya berhadapan dalam waktu singkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan seluruh _shinobi _yang kemarin sempat ketakutan oleh Pain dan Itachi muncul di belakangnya. "Aku tidak takut mati demi kebenaran moral semua umat manusia. Orang mesum sepertimu harus dihabisi. Dengan kekuatan pasir—"

"… kau akan menghukumku?" Kakashi setengah tertawa, sementara di belakang mereka berdua dengan mudah Pain menjatuhkan satu demi satu orang tanpa belas kasihan. "Kau salah besar jika menganggap bahwa…"

"BUNUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SERANGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar sesaat sebelum sekelompok tubuh Pain datang dan menyerang. Mereka memang hanyalah umpan demi keselamatan Naruto dan Hinata, Gaara sebagai pemimpin paham benar hal itu. Dan ia rela melakukannya, bahkan kehilangan nyawanya sekalipun.

_**Terjadi kekacauan yang parah di tempat sang ketua mafia. Pemberontakan dan perang saudara memporakporandakan tempat itu sampah luluh berkeping-keping. Tidak ada yang tersisa selain puing-puing belaka.  
**_

"Hati-hati dengan bom buatanmu, bodoh!" Hidan berteriak dari bawah. "Dasar teroris tolol!"

"Maaf, hmm…" Sasori tersenyum dari arah atas. "Aku tidak bermaksud~!"

"AKU. BUKAN. PSIKOPAT. AKU. INI. SOSIOPAT." Gaara menegaskan sambil melempar naskah miliknya ke arah Kakashi. Sebelah tangannya dengan segera menebas tubuh Kakuzu tanpa kesulitan, meraup sebuah jantung akatsuki matre itu hingga darahnya bercucuran. "DAN AKU TIDAK HAUS DARAH!"

"Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras…" Kakashi mendadak menghilang, dan digantikan oleh Hidan. Pria dengan rambut klimis keperakan disisir rapi ke belakang itu mulai menjilat senjatanya dengan penuh semangat.

Gaara memandang Naruto dan Hinata yang melarikan diri sebelum berkonsentrasi penuh kepada musuh di hadapannya. Sudah lama ia merencanakan pemberontakan ini, dan ia takkan mau menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda seksi berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis. _Semoga beruntung, teman._

**.**

**.**

"Guru, memangnya guru serius mau melakukan ini?" Rock Lee mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Guru Gai yang dengan penuh kepercayaan diri mengenakan bikini berwarna hijau ketat, tanpa mencukur bulu-bulu di tubuhnya sama sekali. Bagi Rock Lee, hal itu sangat menakjubkan. Gurunya memang sangat keren dan memesona, dengan atau tanpa pakaian.

_CLING!_

_CLING!_

Maito Gai tanpa ragu berpose menggoda, memamerkan giginya yang putih berkilat. Tentu saja, ia tidak rela dikalahkan oleh Kakashi. Ia harus membuat film yang menarik juga. "Aku sangat percaya bahwa hasilnya bisa memuaskan! Dan ini bagian dari latihan kita, Lee~!"

"Ya!"

Tanpa ragu, kamera terus merekam aksi Guru Gai yang perlahan melucuti bikininya satu persatu. Sementara latar deburan ombak dan panas matahari mengiringi kedua guru dan murid yang penuh semangat di siang hari yang panas terik luar biasa itu. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Hinata berlari di dekat mereka, berencana meninggalkan Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter yang ini. Kalau ada uneg-uneg, pesan, atau apapun lebih baik login daripada tidak dibalas, okeh~! Makasih juga atas flamenya, ahahaha. Memang sih bagian ini kurang banget porsi lemonnya, tapi chapter depan sudah pasti full lemon, ehehehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!**


End file.
